A New Heart To Break
by ametz101
Summary: Bella goes to boarding school, Alice is her roomate, and Edward is a player. Bella's haunting past causes her not to trust Edward, but what if there is more to him? Will Bella be able to set aside her insecurities and take a chance with Edward? All Human.
1. Start All Over

**Hey! Guess what? I'm back and better than ever! This is my new story and I'm really excited about it! I've got the whole thing planned out so there is no chance what so ever of writer's block this time around! Anyways not much to say except that every chapter is going to be the name of a song, because I've always liked that idea. Enough of me, read on and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight!**

**Chapter 1: Start All Over**

BPOV

The full force of the sun's rays hit me as I stepped into the Los Angeles heat.

My long brown hair blew in the light breeze that accompanied the heat. I could feel the sweat start to prickle on my forehead, and the thickness of my hair caught on my neck. I welcomed the sun's warmness on my skin. I loved the way your eyes seemed to glow when you closed them.

My plane from Phoenix, Arizona has just landed and I had quickly collected my bags so I could walk outside.

I lugged my bags down near the curb as more plans took off and landed overhead. I stuck my hand out trying to hail the next taxi as they flew by me. One finally stopped at my feet and the cab driver came around to help me with my bags.

He picked up the first one and heaved it into the trunk. "Heavy bags you've got there. You look a little young to be moving in by yourself" he commented.

"I'm a student" I replied. He seemed nice enough. The last thing I needed was a rude driver who wouldn't stop with the comments the entire way. "I'm going to Weston Academy. Do you know where that is?"

"Of course I do Kid. I come by here all the time this time of year and believe me there are lots of kids just like you with heavy bags just waiting to go to Weston Academy, messes up my back a little, you know? Of course most of their luggage is that real expensive stuff. But hey, they tip well so I don't complain" he grinned.

I laughed "Yeah, I'll try to tip you well but I'm on a scholarship so I don't know how happy you'll be with me after I get out of your cab."

He smiled "That's alright kid. You seem alright. Hop in, let's get this show on the road!"

I hopped into the back of the cab onto the worn leather seats. I rolled down the window as we pulled away from the curb and onto the highway.

As we pulled farther away from the city I began to drift off to sleep. Then that all too vivid dream came back.

"_Bella just here me out okay?" he said._

"_No not this time. I've had it, I let the first couple of times go Jared but this is too much. I can't take it anymore. All the lying and the cheating. How could you do this to me?" I cried as tears welled up in my eyes._

_His pleading blue eyes seemed to peer down into the depths of my soul as he begged me to forgive him. "Please Bella. Just give me one more chance. I promise it won't happen again."_

"_You say that every time Jared!" I yelled at him. "There's only so much one person can take. I can't believe I thought you actually loved me. I was just another girl that you could screw around with before you move on and break someone else's heart."_

"_You know that's not true Bella. You mean so much more to me than that." His blue eyes pleaded and I almost gave in. Almost._

"_No, not again" And with that I unclasped the necklace he gave me and threw it at him. My tears blinded me as I turned to leave. "Goodbye Jared"_

"_Kid come on wait!"_

"_Kid!"_

Someone was shaking me now. I groggily opened my eyes and realized that we had reached our destination.

"Sorry to wake you, but we're here" the cab driver told me.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only about an hour" he grinned.

I opened the door and stepped out onto the gravel driveway. I was in front of an old gray brick building which I could only assume was the main building.

All around me the campus was crowded with students riding bikes, playing Frisbee, and laughing in the late afternoon sunlight. There were paths leading in both directions with multiple buildings surrounding me on each side.

The cabbie had unloaded all of my bags onto the sidewalk. I fumbled for my wallet and paid him with a decent tip. "Sorry about the tip. You know what they say about us scholarship kids."

He laughed "No worries kid. Good luck at Weston. You're gonna need it."

"Gee thanks" I mumbled under my breath. The taxi pulled away from the curb. I loaded myself up with my bags and stumbled into the main building.

I dropped my bags near the door and walked up to the front desk where the secretary sat typing on her computer.

"Um hi there. My name's Isabella Sawn."

She looked up startled at the sound of my voice. "Oh yes dear of course." She shuffled around the papers that covered her entire work space. She handed me a room key, several pieces of papers and a thick little booklet. "That right there is all you need. That's your room key, room 256 in Ketlen hall. That there is you schedule, that other peice of paper is your map of the campus and finally that little handbook is your student handbook. Any questions?"

I shook my head "No, thank you."

I walked back over to my bags and studied my map quickly before leaving the front office. I didn't want to be the new girl whose face was hidden behind three duffel bags and a map.

I quickly made my way across campus after I dodged three Frisbee's and one football. The one football nearly missed my face.

I walked up to another big gray building with Ketlen Hall spelled out across the front archway in big, bold letters.

I made my way inside and saw two staircases winding up on either side of me with the hallway straight in front of me leading to the dorm rooms. People were darting in and out of rooms on all the levels.

I saw an elevator poking out of one of the side walls. Since my baggage load wasn't exactly light, I loaded myself into the elevator and pushed the button for the second level.

When the double doors opened, there were even more people carting around luggage and bedding.

I struggled through them as best as I could without hurting anybody and eventually found my room, 256. I shoved the key in the doorknob and quickly opened the door and stepped inside before more people could bump into me.

I dropped my heavy bags and was bombarded by a little black blur that was letting out a high pitch squeak.

"You must be Isabella! I'm Alice, your roommate! Oh, I am so excited! We are going to be such good friends!" She finally stepped back and I could see that she was a few inches shorter than me.

Alice was pale. Her green eyes stared back at me excitedly and her short, spiky black hair went in all directions. She had the biggest smile on her face.

I couldn't help but smile. Alice seemed really sweet. "Hi" I grinned "Yeah, I'm Bella, just Bella. Your Alice right?"

She nodded. "Oh let me help you with your bags. This is going to be so great! I've got to introduce you to all my friends, and my brothers, and my boyfriend!" She blurted out.

She lugged my bags over to my side of the room which was near the window. The dorm was pretty big. It was bigger than I thought it was going to be. There were two double beds over in one corner. The one farthest from the window already had a bedspread on it so I place my stuff on the one nearest to the window.

The rest of the room was a lot nicer than expected. There was a chair and a couch sitting over on rug in front of a medium sized TV. There was a door ajar which led to our bathroom.

"Wow, this room is really nice!" I commented.

Alice grinned "I know right! I was so happy when I walked in and saw they assigned us one of the suites. Trust me; you do not want to be stuck all year in the freshman rooms. But we're seniors now, so that's why we get the best rooms."

"Well, I can't complain. This room is way nicer then the room I had while I was living with my Renee."

"Renee?" Alice asked.

"Oh right, Renee's my mom. She lives in Phoenix with her new husband Phil. My dad, Charlie, lives in Washington."

"Oh I've been to Phoenix! It was really nice. Gotta love that heat" she mused

I laughed "Yeah, I don't go and stay with Charlie a lot; it rains too much where he lives. I've lived in Phoenix pretty much all my life. We used to live with Charlie, but my parents were really young when they were married so when they got divorced, my mom moved away to Phoenix."

I took the sheet set I has bought for school and started making up my bed. Alice continued to remove various items from her multiple suitcases and tried to make room for them in her already overflowing closet.

Her smile drooped "That's so sad! I don't know what I would do if my parents got divorced. I'm adopted, but I couldn't imagine having better parents then Carlisle and Esme."

"Yeah well I was really young so I don't remember it all that much. My mom seems to be really happy with Phil so I'm happy to see her happy. I think it's harder for my dad. I don't think he ever got over her." I frowned slightly at the thought.

Alice's face reflected her sadness. "You know what? Enough of these negative thoughts! We need to get out and have some fun because school starts tomorrow, and we have to introduce Weston Academy to Bella Swan"

I smiled in spite of my mood. I didn't want to be a downer and Alice's intentions were kind. I've never really told anyone the story of my parents, but I felt like Alice was one person I know I could trust, even if we just met.

By this time I had finished putting most of my stuff away. Alice glanced over at my closet and her eyes widened in shock. "That's all the clothes you brought?"

I glanced at my half full closet and my cheeks reddened "Yeah, I don't have that many clothes"

Alice clapped her hands and smiled "Yay! This gives us an excuse to go shopping! Well, not that I need an excuse. Anyways do you mind if I put some of my clothes in your closet, I don't have any room left." She grinned sheepishly.

I laughed "Sure, no problem."

I patted the pocket on my jeans to pull out my cell phone but it wasn't there. I glanced around the room, but it wasn't anywhere.

Alice turned to me "So are you ready to go? I really want you to meet everyone!"

"Um yeah. But I think I dropped my cell phone in the hallway while I was coming in. I'll be right back."

I walked out the door and retreated back the way I came. I spotted my cell phone on the floor and I reached to pick it up when someone else beat me too it.

He handed me my phone and I began to thank him "Thanks a lot. You know if I didn't call my mom almost every night she would probably-"I stopped midsentence because it was at this moment that I looked up into the eyes of this stranger. They were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They were like perfect emerald orbs staring back at me.

"You were saying?" He was gorgeous. My breath caught in my throat as he gazed at me waiting for my response. He bronze hair was perfectly tousled. He was taller than me maybe 6'1 or 6'2. He held out my cell phone as her grinned at me. The type of grin someone wore when they knew they were good looking.

"Well thanks" I quickly grabbed my cell phone, eager to get away.

"Don't feel bad, I tend to do that to a lot of girls" his grin was cocky as I struggled for words.

My eyes narrowed. He may be gorgeous but he was probably a player.

"Oh well then I'm sorry I did that"

"Don't be sorry, I don't mind."

"Yeah well unfortunately I do. I think your ego is big enough already without me helping it. Soon it won't fit inside the building." I replied.

"Oh come on. It's not that big." Just then a blonde girl with big boobs walked up to him.

"Hey baby ready to go?" He put his arm around her and turned to leave. "Yeah let's do it."

They started to walk away and he glanced over his shoulder and grinned "Later".

I grimaced and turned back towards my room.

**So that was the first chapter? What did you think? Don't worry it will get better I promise but you have to review! Please review tell me what you think!**


	2. Boy Meets Girl

**Howdy! By the sounds of it most people enjoyed the first chapter, so that's a good thing. I realize that this is an overused storyline, but trust me it will get better. It's not that eventful right now because I have to get the story going before it can get juicy! I've got a couple things up my sleeve that I'm sure you won't see coming so trust me here people! Anyways, here is Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Me Don't Own Twilight**

**Chapter 2: Boy Meets Girl**

BPOV

I slipped back into my room and slammed the door behind me. I slid down to the floor with my back to the door and replayed in my head what had just happened.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked.

I looked up and her eyes were wide with worry. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that, I just ran into this jerk in the hallway. He grabbed my cell phone off the floor before I could. Unfortunately, he also happened to be incredibly gorgeous but then he opened his mouth."

Alice's eyes sparked with interest as she helped me off the floor. "Oh, I love guys! You can tell me about it on our way to meet everyone." She grabbed a cell phone and a purse off her bed and I followed her out of the door.

"So this boy, what happened with him?"

"Well, I saw my cell phone on the floor and I went to pick it up but he grabbed it first. And then when I looked up, I saw his eyes. They were so gorgeous, the perfect shade of green." I sighed. "But then he started talking to me and his was so obnoxious and it pissed me off. I hate guys who are obnoxious. And then after he was done being obnoxious, his blonde bimbo big-boobed girlfriend walked up and then they left. I got the impression they were going out seeing as he practically humped her in the hallway."

Alice laughed. It was a light tinkling laugh which perfectly suited her personality. "And what did this obnoxious boy look like, other than his, and I quote 'gorgeous green eyes'". I playfully shoved her.

"Well he had bronze hair that was kind of messy, he was about 6'1 or 6'2, crooked smile."

"Well Miss Bella that's a very thorough description for someone who hates guys with big egos" she smirked.

We were walking along one of the grass paths on campus. Ahead I could see several smaller buildings with tables and chairs outside. I turned to look to my left and there was none other than green-eyes making out with big-boobs.

"You have got to be kidding me" I scoffed.

"What?" Alice asked.

"It looks like he's eating her face" I said pointing in the direction of green eyes.

Alice's eyes went wide when she saw who I was pointing too. And then she started laughing.

I was so confused. What was so funny? She was laughing so hard so was crying. People walking around us were starting to stare.

"Yo-you" and then she started all over again.

Finally after about five minutes she stopped laughing. She stood up and wiped the tears from her face while I stood there with my arms crossed.

"Would you care to enlighten me as to what is so damn funny?"

She took one look at my face and started to giggle again.

"That's the guy you met in the hallway?"

I nodded and she started to laugh.

"Alice! Seriously tell me!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It's just that the guy you think has 'gorgeous green eyes' and a great 'crooked smile' is not just any guy. That's Edward Cullen."

"Is that name supposed to mean something to me?"

She grinned again "Edward Cullen as in the most popular guy on campus. And he also happens to be my brother."

My eyes widened in shock "WHAT? HE'S YOUR BROTHER!"

She nodded her head.

I started to mentally freak out. He was Alice's brother? Of course they were related, they were both insanely gorgeous, and they had the same last name.

Alice saw the look on my face and put her arm around my shoulders to comfort me. "It's okay Bella. Don't feel bad, you didn't know any better."

"Alice, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I don't like your brother." I mumbled.

She giggled again. "Don't worry Bella the feeling is mutual. At school, I hate who Edward is. But surprisingly at home, he's a really nice guy, plus he's my brother so I'm obligated to like him at least 10% of the time."

I sighed in defeat. "Why does your brother have to be so damn good looking?"

She grinned "Bella, do you like him?"

"What? No!" I shook my head "Of course not, he's your brother Alice, and as you can see" I waved my arm in the direction of big-boobs "He's taken."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I hate Lauren. That's his girlfriend by the way, but the only reason he's going out with her is because she's easy." She squealed "Oh my gosh! You two should totally go out! Maybe he'd finally realize that he doesn't have to screw every girl he meets."

I shifted uncomfortably back and forth on my feet. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea Alice. I-I just got out of a really bad relationship and I don't want to date anyone right now. And I only talked to him for like a second so he probably doesn't even think I'm his type."

She snorted "Please Bella, girl is his type. Oh look there they are!"

We had arrived at the group of buildings, which looked liked restaurants. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a table where three other gorgeous people were sitting.

There was a very strong looking guy who had his arm around and insanely beautiful blonde girl. Sitting next to them was another lankier blonde boy who looked a lot like the girl.

"Hi guys, this is Bella Swan, my new roommate." I waved feebly as Alice introduced me to the three people.

She pointed to the lanky blonde "Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend. She pointed at the gorgeous blonde girl who looked like she should be on billboards "That's Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister," and finally she pointed at the huge guy with his arm around Rosalie "And that's Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend."

Emmett clapped his hands together "Alright, fresh meat" he grinned. My eyes widened in fear and he must have seen the expression on my face because he started to laugh.

He shoved my shoulder and I winced in pain "Just kidding Bella, it's nice to meet you."

"Welcome to Weston Bella" Rosalie said.

Jasper nodded his head towards me "Hello Bella" he said in a quiet voice. He put his arm around Alice and sat back in his chair.

"So a couple of minutes ago Bel-"but she was interrupted when Edward Cullen himself plopped down in the chair beside me.

"What up people?" he grinned.

Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes and I saw Emmett's jaw tighten out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you want Edward?" Emmett asked in a cold voice.

He feigned shock "What, now I need an excuse sit down and talk to my sister and her friends?"

"Don't pretend like you talk to us every day Edward. Your obviously here because you want something." Rosalie said as she glared at him.

His smile caused me to stop breathing momentarily and I had to look away to regain my composure and slow my heart down.

"Okay you caught me; I came to introduce myself to our newest student."

My mind reeled as I realized he was talking to me. I kept telling myself that I didn't like him, but my heart had a mind of its own.

I turned back towards him, Edward. He was still smiling as he stuck out his hand. "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen; I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. You're Isabella Swan aren't you?" His eyes were mocking.

"Bella" I said and quickly shook his hand.

Alice glared at her brother. "Okay Edward, you got what you wanted, you can leave now. I'm sure there are hundreds of other students that need to introduce yourself too."

Edward got up but kept his eyes on my face. I shied away from his gaze and looked at the cracked cement below my feet. My cheeks burned red hot with embarrassment.

"Chill Alice, I'm just being friendly that's all."

"Well we all know what happens when you're friendly with other girls" Emmett mumbled under his breath.

Rosalie stifled a laugh and my cheeks grew redder. "Later guys" Suddenly I felt a cool hand on my chin and it was tilted upwards. I met his gaze and my breath caught in my throat. He nodded his head in my direction "Bella" he said, and then he sauntered away.

I let out a gust of air that I hadn't realized I had been holding in and the heat in my cheeks slowly disappeared. If this is what happened when I was trying to convince myself that I didn't like him, what would happen if I actually did? This was going to be a long year.

**Woohoo! More Edward and Bella time :) Got to love that connection! Anyways that was Chapter 2 so write me a review and tell me what you think!**

**Ametz.**


	3. Red Flag

**Back once again, happy to hear from me? I hope so :) Sorry for the wait but school has been really busy and I've been reading this new really good story which I can't find time to finish! But I decided to take some time to write you a new chapter. Thank you for all the reviews from my last chapter. This chapter is called Red Flag and the song is by Billy Talent (Canadian Band, love them! I'm Canadian so I've got to support my fellow citizens!) Anyways enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight...therefore I do not!**

**Chapter 3: Red Flag**

BPOV

"_Hey babe" he grinned as he walked up to me._

_I blushed as he put his arm around me and led me to his car. "How was your day?" I asked him politely, trying to make my voice sound more comfortable._

"_Pretty good. What about you?" _

"_It was good" I said as I hopped into the passenger side of his car. My butt landed on something, and I lifted up from my seat to grab it._

_He started the car and began backing out of his parking space. I help up the black lacy bra in front of my face and my eyes burned with tears. The black lacy bra that didn't belong to me._

"_Jared what the hell is this?" I demanded._

_His eyes widened in surprise as he snatched the bra out of my hand. "Uh, that's yours isn't it?"_

_I glared at him "Of course it's not mine. I can't believe you did this again. Stop the car."_

_His eyes narrowed "Why?"_

"_Because I'm getting a ride with Angela you arrogant asshole! Not my boyfriend who cheats on me!" I screamed at him._

_He stopped the car, stung by my words. I opened the car door and quickly exited the car. I was almost out when he grabbed my wrist._

"_Bella, please don't do this. I love you. Come on babe, I promise it won't happen again."_

_My mouth opened but no words came out. Someone was shaking me._

"Bella!" Alice screamed "Bella, wake up! Come on you've gotta get up!"

I groaned and rolled over shoving my face into my pillow. "No, five more minutes Alice."

"No, Bella, now!" She ripped my blankets from my body and I curled up into a ball to keep myself warm.

"Bella Swan you better get out of that bed right now or so help me god I will-"

I cut her off by jumping off my bed "I'm up!" I didn't want to hear what came after the so help me god.

She grinned. "That's what I thought, now get in the shower." She shoved me into the bathroom and threw a towel in my face.

I sighed as I stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good as it loosed the tense muscles in my back. I washed my hair quickly with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo and finished my shower.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel Alice had thrown at me revelling in the softness of the fabric on my skin.

I stuck my head out of the bathroom. "Alice" I called "I'm done in the shower."

A blur of clothes hit me in the face. "Put those on and then come out here!" she called.

I closed the door again and put on the clothes she gave me. I wandered out through the door.

Alice threw me a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a black tank top and a black crop jacket. She also handed me a pair of black suede pumps, but I went to her in my bare feet.

"Alice, I am not wearing these shoes! I'm going to fall flat on my face."

She glared at me "Bella, you listen to me, from now on I pick your clothes. I care about you enough to not let you go out in public in clothes you already own, so this is how it's going to be. Got it?"

I nodded, too stunned to respond "Okay, now be good Bella and wear those shoes. Please! For me"

She unleashed her eyes on me and I groaned in frustration "Fine Alice, but in the future, can we keep the heels to a minimum?"

She clapped her hands "We'll see. Now sit" She shoved me down in the chair in front of her mirror and began to blow dry my hair.

I hadn't noticed before but Alice was already dressed, and her hair and make-up was done.

I sat patiently as Alice worked with my hair, after it was dry, she began to flat iron it.

There was a knock on the door "Come in" Alice said.

Rosalie walked through the door, ready to go just as Alice was.

She grinned "Hi guys. So you've become Bella Barbie now I take it?" she asked me.

I sighed "Yeah, I guess so. Does this happen a lot with her?" I said gesturing to Alice who swatted my hand away.

Rosalie laughed "Just another day in the life Alice" she answered "Anything I can do to help Ally?"

Alice nodded "Yes actually, you can do her make-up for me. Then we might actually have time for breakfast today."

"There's a first" Rosalie muttered as she bent down and began applying make-up to my face.

* * *

"Alright well, I've got to go or I'm going to be late for my first class". I waved goodbye to Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. "Just remember Bella, Heel Toe!" Alice screamed after me. I smiled in spite of myself. Heel, Toe, the way to remember how to walk in heels.

I headed across campus for my first class, Biology.

I thought I was going in the right direction. I left my map in my room before I left for breakfast with Alice and Rosalie.

I quickly glanced at my watch and saw that I only had five more minutes before my first class was due to start.

There were some trees that were starting to look very familiar. I walked past Brenner Hall, again and that's when I clued in that I was lost.

"Great, my first day at a new school and I'm going to be late. Maybe if the campus wasn't so freaking big I would be in class by now" I mumbled under breath.

I saw a very tall guy walking across the campus. His long black hair stretched halfway down his back and he towered over me even from far away.

I rushed over to him "Um, excuse me can you help me find Franklin Hall? I'm new here and I was getting a bit lost"

He grinned and his white teeth stood out from his dark, russet coloured skin.

"Sure no problem, if you just follow that path over there and take a left on Northlake it's on your right. Big, square building, you can't miss it."

I laughed "Thanks, well I should get going" I turned to walk away but he stopped me. "Wait, I'm Jacob by the way." He stuck out his hand.

"Bella" I said. I shook his hand which swallowed mine, but it was very warm.

He smiled "Well it's good to meet you Bella."

I felt a smile tugging at the corner of my lips despite my current state of mind. "You too. I really should get going though. Thanks for your help."

I turned and hurried down the street to Biology.

* * *

I finally found the right classroom and hurried as best as I could in my heels. I barged through the door right while the teacher was explaining something and everyone turned to look at me.

My cheeks flooded with heat and I went to the teacher's desk. "Hi sorry, my name is Bella Swan, I'm new here and I got a little lost this morning."

The teacher, a man, was slightly annoyed. He sighed "Ms. Swan, I'm Mr. Molina. Here is your textbook." He heaved a heavy text book into my hands which I barely caught before it hit the floor. "Try not to be late in the future please."

I shook my head "No, no of course not."

He glanced over my shoulder; I had yet to turn around and look to see if I knew anyone in my class.

"Ms. Swan, there seems to be only one open seat left, yes, just one second let me move someone around."

He walked from around his desk and I slowly turned around keeping my eyes on the floor until I could move to my seat.

"Ms. Mallory, can you move over to this desk here please. I do not want you and Mr. Cullen talking throughout my whole class."

My head shot up at the name Cullen and I glanced to where Mr. Molina was standing and sure enough, Edward Cullen was sitting at one of the desks grinning at me.

Mr. Molina walked back towards his desk "Ms. Swan, please take the seat next to Mr. Cullen." I mentally cringed as I made my way to my seat.

Lauren intentionally bumped my shoulder and glared at me as I passed her and sat next to Edward.

"Ah Bella, we meet again"

"Save it Cullen, don't talk to me, I need to pay attention." I said back.

"Oh a little bit cranky this morning are we? What happened did Alice burn you with the hair straightner?"

I turned my head in his direction "Screw off Edward. I'm trying to pay attention because not all of us get good marks just because they're good looking. I actually have to work to stay at this school, so you can take your snarky comments and shove them down your pants because we both know that space is empty anyways." I hissed at him.

He was momentarily stunned and his eyes widened but then I saw a glint of humour in them. "You think I'm good looking?" he questioned, smirking.

I opened and closed my mouth but no words came out. I turned my head away instead and glared at the front of the classroom.

I heard him laughing beside me.

"Okay everyone! Time for a pop quiz to see what you remember from last year!" Mr. Molina announced.

The class collectively groaned and I cleared off my desk for the quiz.

My brain was humming from the conversation with Edward. I quickly set to work on my quiz using anything I could to distract myself from the heat from his arm which was almost touching mine.

Damn these science desks.

I filled in the answers as best as I could and rose from my chair after about twenty minutes. By the looks of it, I was the first one done, and not everyone was having an easy time like I did.

I went to give my quiz to the teacher. As I passed her desk, Lauren glared at me but there was something else there. Her lips curved up into an unpleasant smile and she stuck her foot out right in front of me.

It was hard enough to walk in the heels without tripping in them. I lost my footing easily as my ankle twisted and I hit the linoleum floor hard.

I cried out as pain shot through my ankle and my eyes began to water. Lauren laughed and Edward looked shocked as he saw me on the floor. People began to get up to help me.

I saw the quick movement of Lauren's hand as she swiftly pushed her books of the table, right onto my already throbbing ankle.

**Ugh, how I hate Lauren. So what did you think? The thing about the heels? Heel, Toe, true story. It happened to me. I don't have a lot of experience walking in heels so it was difficult because my heels were thin! Lol, anyways I thought it was kind of funny. Tell me what you think! Review! Please!**


	4. Underneath It All

**Hey people! Back again with a new chapter. YAY! Okay, so far you seem to like this story because I've gotten positive reviews so thank you! I've been really busy so that's why I haven't been updating as often. School and Dance have been killing me! But I have break for the next two weeks so that should give me some extra time. Anyways this chapter is called Underneath It All- No Doubt. Kind of old school but it's a good representation of this chapter! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is still not mine...which sucks**

**Chapter 4: Underneath It All**

BPOV

My ankle was throbbing as pain shot up and down my leg. My vision started to cloud over as I saw the outlines of people moving around me.

I faintly heard voices crying out in the background trying to get my attention. I couldn't really focus on anything except the intense pain in my ankle.

I felt my body being pulled up into someone's arms. I inhaled, they smelled so good. Kind of a fresh shaven, soapy scent with that hint of cologne in there.

I put my head to this person's chest, a guy I'm assuming. I felt completely safe. I didn't feel worried at all that this person might drop me.

I could feel his tense muscles under my legs and my back.

Suddenly, everything got brighter, we were probably outside now. The pain in my ankle had dulled slightly, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I was slightly afraid who I would see once I did.

"Bella?" The voice called. It was silky smooth, like the voice of an angel. Was I dead? Am I in heaven? All from a little ankle injury?

"Bella?" He called again. Well, maybe heaven isn't so bad.

I found the energy to flutter my eyes open and found myself staring into those perfect green eyes that haunted my dreams at night.

I groaned and turned my face into his chest as I felt the blush rising to my cheeks. I could feel his hard abs through his shirt. I held my breath as a turned away, because everything about him was intoxicating.

I glanced back up at his face and he wore an amused expression.

"Welcome back" he grinned. "Do I pass inspection?" he asked.

My face flushed from not only embarrassment, but anger as well.

"You know what Edward? You can put me down right now because I don't want to stare at your arrogant face any longer" I fumed.

He chuckled. It was a light sound, a sound that made my heart skip a beat.

"Sorry Bella, I can't do that" he smirked.

"And why not?" I shot back

"You sprained your ankle, if I put you down, guaranteed you're going to hurt yourself again. I care about you Bella; therefore I cannot put you down. I'm under strict instructions to carry you to the Nurse's office."

"Yeah right" I mumbled under my breath.

An unknown emotion flashed behind his emerald eyes. "It's not like I'm enjoying this you know." He shot at me.

"Right, like I haven't heard that one before" I snorted, slightly hurt.

He looked up straight ahead as he continued across campus towards the nurse's office.

His lips were mashed together in a hard line and he was glaring straight ahead.

"Edward for the last time put he down!" I whisper screamed at him, not wanting to attract the attention from the other students out walking in the quad.

His glare was now fixed on my face. His eyes bore into mine as he answered back in a harsh tone. "Fine Bella, whatever you want. I warned you."

He surprisingly gently set me on my feet. He held onto my elbow still supporting most of my weight.

"You can let go now" I reminded him.

Him letting go of my elbow turned out to be a big mistake. I was still in the heels Alice put me in this morning. As my full weight returned down to my ankles, I gasped out in pain as my right ankle buckled under my weight.

I started going down to the grass. I closed my eyes with a grimace on my face as I waited for the impact, but it never came.

I opened my one eye squinting up into the sunlight. Edward had circled his arms around my waist and now had his face resting about three inches from mine

His breath blew in my face as he spoke "Bella?"

"Mhm?" I answered, not able to form coherent words. I inhaled his sweet breath and tried to keep my eyes away from his pale, soft lips, only inches from mine. I was still aware of his arms around my waist.

He chuckled. "I told you so" and with that he swooped his arms under my legs and continued to carry me across campus.

* * *

I fumbled for my key as I tried to not fall over at the same time.

The nurse declared that my ankle was sprained and that I would need to wrap it in a tensor bandage for three weeks at least.

Edward gently took my keys from my hand and opened my door for me. Electric current came up through my hand, and I pulled it away quickly.

My hand was still buzzing where he touched it as he helped me once again into my room.

I awkwardly limped over to my bed and sat down with a big sigh.

I looked up again at his gorgeous face. He was sweet to help me all day, even if he was an ass sometimes.

I couldn't help but wonder, what was Edward Cullen really about? What was underneath the tough exterior that attracted so many girls?

His eyebrows were furrowed together in worry, lines creased his forehead. "Are you sure you're okay Bella?"

I sighed, my ankle throbbed a bit still, but the Nurse had given me some pain pills to take. "I'll be okay. I'm no stranger to injury."

He walked over and sat down next to me on my bed. My breathing hitched, this was the closest I'd ever come to having a boy on my bed.

"Somehow, even though it scares me to hear it, I don't find that hard to believe" he said wryly.

I smiled just a bit. "Why did you help me so much today? To be honest I kind of got the impression that you didn't like me."

He raised his eyebrows at me, a smile tugging at the side of his mouth. "That's what you thought?"

I nodded and he moved his hand to my cheek, which flushed against his touch.

"On the contrary Bella, I find you strangely endearing. I'm finding it quite hard to stay away from you. After all, if I didn't catch you when you fell, who would?"

His face was close to mine now; I could feel his hot breath on my face. My eyes started to flutter close, but then my conscience kicked in.

I groaned "No, this is wrong. You have a girlfriend!"

He looked up at me from beneath his eyelashes "She doesn't have to know anything. I won't tell if you won't" He said as he leaned dangerously close to me.

I found the will to push myself away from him, I wouldn't be like Jared. I promised myself I would never be like him.

And so, with my eyes cast to the ground I told him quietly "Edward, I think you should leave"

I didn't look up to see the expression on his face. He stood up, walked quickly and quietly towards the door and paused.

"Goodbye Bella" he breathed, and then he was gone.

I flopped back on my bad and tried to steady my breathing as my mind drifted off with thoughts of Edward Cullen.

**It's kind of short, I know but the next couple of chapters are going to get really good! So what did you think? Gotta love that Bella and Edward fluff! Ha ha anyways write me a review, it doesn't have to be long just telling me what you thought! And now that you're done this, you should go read "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by ashel-13. It's such a good story! Anyways, until next time!**


	5. I Caught Myself

**I'm back! Hope you all had an amazing Christmas! I know I did...I got Twilight gear :) Sorry for the long absence but I've been busy with relaxing and Christmas. But I'm back now :P. Anyway this chapter is called I Caught Myself which is by Paramore. You probably know it if you own the Twilight soundtrack, which is AMAZING! It's a good representation of Bella's feelings in this chapter. And as always ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight related things...including these characters!**

**Chapter 5: I Caught Myself**

BPOV

Alice shook me awake early again. I rolled over as the bright sunlight flooded onto the backs of my eyelids. They warmed and my eyelids turned red in the harsh light.

"Come on Bella, get out of bed!" Alice said as she shook me awake.

"Alice why do you have to wake me up so early! I'm perfectly capable to get myself ready in 20 minutes and still be on time for class!" I whined.

"Bella, remember what we talked about yesterday" she reminded me "Besides, there is no way anyone can look decent in 20 minutes, no offence." She said. "Now get up!" She ripped the covers off of my body.

I placed my feet on the cold hardwood floor and winced as my ankle throbbed again. I limped towards the bathroom stretching my arms as I went.

"Here, put these on once you're done." Alice said.

I went through my shower not really paying attention to anything. My mind was distracted with thoughts of Edward and how close we came to kissing yesterday afternoon.

I didn't want to think about him, but the image of his face loomed in the back of my mind. I tried to stop myself from thinking about him. I caught myself several times being distracted by thoughts of his sweet breath, and the feeling on his hands around my waist.

I dressed quickly in the clothes Alice has thrown me. Today it was a denim miniskirt, a teal blue tank top and a white ruffled blouse over top.

I walked slowly out of the bathroom sitting down on Alice's hair and make-up chair once again. I had a feeling that this was going to be a daily routine.

I rested my cheek on my hand as I waited for Alice to be done.

My head snapped up as I heard a knock on the door and it came in contact with a burning hot curling iron.

"Ow" I mumbled.

"If you were still like I told you than you wouldn't be hurt...again! Come on in Rose!" she called towards the door.

"It's not Rose" a male voice responded. The voice sounded so familiar, I had heard it so many times in my dreams, replaying its melodic tone over and over in my head.

"Edward!" I breathed.

I heard his responding chuckle from outside the door and Alice's eyebrows turned down in anger.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Alice called towards the door as she finished curling my hair.

"Well, if you let me in I can tell you." He said a smile in his voice.

Alice yanked the curling iron plug out of the wall and stomped towards the door. She yanked it open and there he was leaning against the door frame.

"What?" she said he tone hard.

He grinned at her "Hello Alice, it's a pleasure to see you too".

"Yeah, yeah Edward what do you want?" she demanded.

"Well I came to take Bella to breakfast." He looked over her head at me and his eyes twinkled when he saw me sitting in the chair.

Alice turned her back to Edward her eyes wide and a smile on her face. "Oh you came to take Bella to breakfast! That's perfect I just finished doing her hair." She tugged my arm to get me to stand. "This is great, I know you guys are perfect for each other" she whispered into my ear happily.

Edward looked at my expectantly "Bella, would you like to go to breakfast with me?"

I nodded my head quickly "Um ye-yeah I would love breakfast. To go. With you. I mean I would love to go to breakfast with you" I stuttered.

My cheeks turned red hot with embarrassment as I realized what I just said.

He chuckled "Okay well shall we then?" he held out his hand to me and he pulled me through the door into the hallway.

Alice looked extremely please at the contact between us. "Well, you two crazy kids have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" she yelled as she closed the door.

"Well that leaves our options open" I mumbled and Edward grinned.

I limped down the hallway and Edwards eyebrows furrowed with concern. "How is your ankle today?" he asked.

I sighed "It's a bit better. I took the pill this morning so I should be okay for the day." I stuttered "I mean my pain pill not like a pregnancy prevention pill, that's not what I meant."

He started to laugh "Good to know Bella, I assumed it was the pain pills you were talking about, just to let you know."

My face flushed again "It's not my fault I say stupid things when I'm around you. Your face distracts me, well not just your face but it's everything about you, I can't think straight when I'm around you..." I trailed off.

He raised his eyebrows at my comment. My eyes widened "You see what I mean! I'll just shut up now" I mumbled.

He smiled "Don't worry Bella. If it makes you feel any better, you astound me more and more every day. I can't quite figure you out." He murmured.

We sat down at one of the outdoor cafe tables and I started to nibble at my breakfast.

"Really? That's kind of weird." I said.

"And why do you say that?" he asked.

"Well, my mother always said that she could read me like an open book."

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read."

"And you're normally good at reading people?" I asked, intrigued.

He flashed his teeth at me and I had to lean back in my chair "Normally, yes" he responded.

I glanced up at the early morning sun feeling its warmth on my face. I looked back at Edward and he was watching me intently. I shook my hair in front of my face to shield my eyes from his intense stare.

"What?" I asked him.

He opened his mouth to answer but suddenly there was another person at our table.

I glanced up and had to bite my tongue from groaning when I saw Lauren glaring down at me.

"Edward!" she shrieked "What are you doing sitting with her?"

He dragged his gaze away from my face and glanced up at her "It's a free country Lauren. I was just having breakfast with Bella. Do you have a problem with that?" he questioned.

The smile she had plastered on her face while she was talking to him faltered. "Of course not Eddie, I was just wondering why you were sitting with another girl when you were supposed to pick me up this morning." She said sweetly.

Annoyance flashed behind Edward's eyes as he stood up. "Lauren how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie?"

"I'm sorry Edward! God! You're so worked up about this, it's kind of sexy" she grinned.

I snorted as bile crawled up my throat. Lauren whipped her head around to glare at me. "What's your problem Swan?"

I shook my head trying to repress my smile "Oh nothing, I just threw up in my mouth a little bit that's all."

She huffed and turned back towards Edward. "Are you going to walk me to class or not?"

"Sure, whatever. I'll see you in class Bella." He threw his garbage away and swung his arm around Laurens shoulder.

"Bye" I waved in his direction. And then he was gone.

* * *

I was about to walk into my Biology class when I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around.

Jacob was grinning, his white teeth shining in the sunlight. "Sorry Bella didn't mean to scare you."

I blew out the breath from my lungs "Don't worry about it. So what's up?" I asked. I had a couple minutes before class; I could afford to talk to Jacob.

"Oh nothing. Finding your way around campus okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I studied my map thoroughly so I wouldn't get lost again."

He laughed. "Well you can ask me for directions anytime."

I grinned back at him "Thanks that makes me feel better!"

Edward passed by me to walk into the classroom and glared at Jacob. Jacob's smile disappeared and a hard look replaced the cheerful look on his face.

Edwards passing look at Jacob ran through my brain, but something didn't click. Why did Edward not like Jacob?

"I hate that Cullen kid" Jacob mumbled.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Why don't you like Edward?" I asked

"You know him?" he questioned. I nodded my head, not seeing the problem.

He shook his head. "There's something wrong with that guy. He's such a player, and yet girls still throw themselves all over him."

I looked at my watch and saw that class about to start. "Well it's been nice talking to you Jacob, but I've got to go or I'm going to be late."

I moved to step around him but he grabbed my elbow. "Wait, don't go yet. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get something to eat tonight."

I sighed "Like a date?"

He smiled "Yeah, I guess."

I felt really bad, it was clear that he wanted to be more than friends. "I'm sorry Jacob, but I don't really see you that way. I'd prefer if we stayed friends." I said.

His eyes lost their twinkle and it made me feel even worse. "Okay, um yeah. Well I've gotta go to class. I'll see you later" he mumbled.

I watched him walk out the door and I turned into the classroom.

I took my spot beside Edward and sighed.

"It's good you said no, I don't trust Jacob Black." Edward said.

I turned to look at him, shock crossing my face. "You know that's really interesting because he said the exact same thing about you."

He snorted "Come on Bella, that guy is not right for you. He doesn't even deserve you."

Tears burned behind my eyes threatening to spill over. I sniffed my nose "Yeah because you know so much about healthy relationships right?" I snapped at him.

He flinched and pulled back, stung. He shifted his body slightly away from me, towards the window.

I spent the rest of the class trying to keep myself from crying, and trying to reassure myself that I didn't just ruin the best thing that happened to me since I had arrived at Weston Academy.

**Ah, kind of a sad ending, but all important to the story! Tell me what you think, SEND ME A REVIEW please :). As much as I hate the fighting, this is my favourite chapter so far. I spent a lot of time on it so let me know what you thought about it! **


	6. Hide and Seek

**I know I just updated yesterday, but when I got home today I just really felt like writing another chapter, so here I am yet again :P got some reviews for the last chapter, which was my favourite chapter, even with the depressing theme. More reviews would be lovely though! I only received 6 reviews for the last chapter, but I'm on 57 people's alert list so I know more people can review ;) But if you don't want to its not like I can force you, so I guess I'm out of luck. Lol, anyway this chapter is called Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap. Really great song, listen to it if you get the chance. This is a really long author's note, but it shouldn't be because it's only been like a day since I updated so as always ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight!**

**Chapter 6: Hide and Seek**

BPOV

The bell rung and I walked out of my last class quickly, eager to get back to my dorm room.

My day had gone from bad to worse. I had been assigned two essays and a project in three out of four of my classes.

Edward's comment from this morning still lingered in the back of my head. Why would he even make the comment that Jacob wasn't good enough for me? Would he really let his personal vendetta against Jacob ruin something that might be good for me?

The answer seemed almost as clear as if Edward had uttered the words himself, yes, yes he would. What was going on inside the head of Edward Cullen? It was something I feared I would never figure out.

Boys. The ultimate mystery.

But what if there was a different reason behind Edward's words. What if he really cared for me? What if that guy that I had seen beneath the mask that he put on in front of others, really truly cared for me?

But then I caught myself. I had to stop myself from thinking something I should have never thought. It was crazy to think that Edward Cullen would care for me. There were so many prettier girls that he would gladly take over me.

I suddenly felt overwhelmingly inferior. I couldn't help myself, Edward kept pushing and pulling me to him, I was drawn to him. I didn't want to like Edward, but my heart had a mind of its own. I had been down this road before; it was somewhere I did not want to go again anytime soon.

I gulped the fresh air greedily as I stepped out into the late afternoon sun. I kept my head down as I hurried across the campus. Suddenly I slammed into what felt like a brick wall and I tumbled to the ground.

I winced as my ankle turned in the wrong direction. I looked up to see who I had slammed into and had to stop myself from groaning. Could my day get any worse?

Jacob grabbed my arm to help me up. "Hey Bells, are you okay? You took quite the fall".

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

You know that feeling whenever you say things couldn't get any worse, and then they do? Story of my life.

Edward and Lauren were standing on the lawn opposite me. They seemed to be arguing about something, seeing as they both looked pretty angry. Edward happened to glance up at the moment and see me staring at him.

His eyes locked on mine, and I don't know how long we stood there staring at each other.

It was right then I made a split second decision, which only made my situation worse.

I placed my hand on Jacob's chest and began to trail my fingers along his shoulder blades.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Mhm?" he mumbled, watching my fingers.

I quickly glanced over his shoulder to make sure Edward was watching. Edward's face was contorted with pain, not even paying attention as Lauren yelled at him.

His eyes never left me as I continued to talk to Jacob. This is exactly what I wanted. For him to finally feel what it was like to not get everything his way. I proved myself right by just doing this small thing; it proved that Edward Cullen cared about me.

It was exactly how I wanted it. But, seeing the look on his face nearly caused my heart to break into a million pieces, he looked like he was in so much pain.

I shook my head to clear it; I did not want Edward Cullen to cause me pain. He was a player, I didn't want that.

"Jacob, I was thinking about what you said this morning, and I've changed my mind." I smiled what I hope was a sexy grin.

"Yo-you have?" he stuttered.

I nodded and bit my lip.

His eyes clouded over slightly. "Yeah I was just thinking about it and I can't pass up the chance to go out with such a great guy like you."

Boy I was really laying it on thick.

"You can't?" he stuttered again.

"No, which is why I want to go on a date with you Jacob. Call me." I smiled again and turned my back on him.

I couldn't bear to look at Edward's face; I didn't even want to look at my own. What have I done?

I had lied to Jacob to make Edward intentionally jealous. There were too many mistakes I had made since arriving at Weston that I regretted, and all of them involved Edward Cullen.

I hurried away from Jacob, and Edward hoping that neither of them saw the tears spilling down my face as I left.

* * *

I lay on my bed with my headphones in my ears trying to drown out my own thoughts. Alice wasn't there, probably out with Jasper or something.

I didn't like the new person I had become. I wasn't proud of the things I had done. It angered me that all of my thoughts were clouded with images of Edward. He was the last person I wanted to think about.

I hated myself for thinking about him constantly.

My music eventually lulled me to sleep. It made me happy; I just wanted this day to be over.

_The meadow I was in was beautiful. It was perfectly round with wildflowers everywhere. I glanced down at the white sundress I was in and sighed in happiness._

_This was one place I could stay forever._

"_Bella!" I turned to see who had called my name and Jared came running over to me with a grin on his face._

"_Hey babe!" he said._

"_Jared, what are you doing here?" I demanded._

"_I came to see you" he smiled._

"_I thought I told you to stay away from me!" I yelled at him, angry that he was ruining my mood._

_His grin disappeared and was replaced by a slightly disturbing look. I stumbled away from him trying to find my footing on the bumpy ground. He stalked towards me, his fists clenched at his sides. I tripped over a rock on the ground as he closed the distance between us._

_He crouched next to me and took a piece of hair and sniffed it. My heart was pounding with fear, Jared was known for his temper and I didn't want to be the one to set him off._

_He put his lips close to my ear and I closed my eyes to try to steady my breathing._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella" he whispered "You will never get rid of me. I'm always going to be there, in the back of your head. My face will never leave your mind. Your mine Bella. You always have been and you always will be. I own you."_

My eyes snapped open and my chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath.

I sat up and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I peeled of my blouse so I left in my tank top.

I coughed a couple times as I continued to feel heat pounding on my body. I inspected the room further, and realized it was slightly clouded. I began to cough louder as more smoke invaded my lungs.

I stuffed my blouse over my mouth in an attempt to filter clean air into my lungs. I quickly ran over to the door and pressed my palm against it. The door was burning hot.

I ran to the window, and used all my strength to open it, but it was jammed shut.

Smoke was quickly filling the room as the fire crawled closer and closer to me. Some of the flames began to lick under the door and my mind turned hazy.

I began to get dizzier and dizzier as the smoke from the fire continued to burn my eyes.

**Uh-oh! Cliffy! What will happen to Bella? I wonder...I just realized this is full of angst! Lol, I didn't even realize that but don't worry it gets better. Angst normally isn't my thing, didn't realize the angst until now. It will get happier I promise! I just wanted to clear something up. Bella's Jared is not the same Jared from Jacob's pack in the book. I should have picked a name for him that wasn't in the series, sorry about that! Anyway I updated two days in a row so that's extra special which means you must review now! PLEASE! Review pretty please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **


	7. Tremble For My Beloved

**Okay wow! I asked you guys to review, and well you reviewed! I realize I sounded a bit pushy and rude while asking for reviews, lol sorry about that! But it worked though didn't it :P I also didn't give you a lot of time to review chapter 5, a day lol, so it wasn't fair of me to get really frustrated. This chapter is called Tremble For My Beloved by Collective Soul. As you can probably tell by now, I really like the Twilight soundtrack. This relates to a certain persons feelings in this chapter...take a guess who! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight...unfortunately**

**Chapter 7: Tremble For My Beloved**

BPOV

I started to breathe heavily as I realized I was trapped in my room. Breathing heavily caused more smoke to invade my lungs. I pounded my fist weakly on the door in effort to save myself.

I couldn't think properly. I began to panic and think about things that I should have done, and things I shouldn't have with my life.

It sounded so cliché, but my life flashed before my eyes. I didn't want to die here, not in this fire. Did they even know I was trapped in here?

I knew I wasn't going to be conscious for much longer, but I wasn't sure what to do anymore. I was out of ideas.

I slumped down to the floor as my breathing slowed. My eyes drooped close, and then everything went black.

EPOV** (A/N: Yes I know! It's Edward!)**

I continued to walk across campus to further myself from Lauren. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to go out with her. I mean, yeah she was hot but was it really even worth it when she was such a disgusting person.

But then again, every girl seemed disgusting compared to Bella.

Bella.

The other girls didn't matter anymore. Every time I looked, all I could see was her face.

I felt normal around her, she was one person I could trust to be myself around. But then I would say some stupid smart ass comment and ruin it all.

I couldn't get a grip on myself. A girl had never affected me as much as Bella had.

But then today seeing her with Jacob Black. I gritted my teeth as I replayed the image of her trailing her fingers across his chest.

I couldn't bear to see her with Jacob Black, the kid I hated most out of anybody on this entire campus.

That smug look he gave me after she walked away, I wanted to go over there and punch him in the face. I wanted to cause him pain, just like it had caused me pain to watch Bella do that to him.

I only caught one glimpse of her face as she left, but I could have sworn I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

I stalked over to Bella's dorm, I had tried calling Alice to get her to let me in, but she didn't answer my calls.

I couldn't blame her. Guaranteed Bella had told her what I said earlier today.

As I moved closer to Bella's building, I saw people crowding around it and several fire trucks parked out front. The building was up in flames.

I ran over to the lawn searching over people's heads for someone I knew to figure out what was going on. I told myself I was looking for Alice, but I knew it was Bella's head I wanted to see poking out of the crowd.

I finally spotted Alice in the crowd and I rushed over to her. I grabbed her arm to turn her face to me.

"Alice what the hell is going on?" I shouted over the noise of the crowd.

She glared at me "Your stupid girlfriend lit candles in her room and they fell over. The whole building is up in flames!"

I ignored the comment about Lauren, which only made things worse. "Yes Alice, I can see that. Where's Bella is she okay?" I demanded.

Tears glistened behind her eyes when I brought up Bella. I shook her arms trying to get the answer out of her. "What Alice? What's wrong? Where's Bella?"

"She's trapped inside." She said, tears thick in her voice. "They haven't been able to get to her yet Edward! I'm freaking out; she can't die in there Edward. I know I've only known her for a couple of days but she's like a sister to me." She broke down in sobs.

For the first time since I was little, I pulled Alice's small frame to my chest as she cried. I didn't know how I was managing to be so calm about this.

I let go of Alice. "I'm going to do something Alice. I'm going to bring Bella back. Okay? You listen to me; I will not let her die in there." She nodded.

I rushed off towards the police line and quickly ducked under it. I ran to the nearest fireman, anger now bubbling up inside me.

"What the hell man, there's somebody trapped inside that building! Why aren't you going in there?" I yelled at him.

He glared me "Excuse me sir, could you please step behind the line, it's dangerous for you to be so close to the fire."

"I'm not going anywhere, there's a girl trapped in that building, you can't just leave her in there." I fumed.

"Sir, if you must know this building has been deemed too dangerous to enter. We are deeply sorry, but the building is going to collapse at any moment. We cannot risk going into that building until the fire had been diminished."

"You've got to be kidding me! You're just going to leave her in there?" I shook my head. For the first time in a long time, I was at a loss for words.

I turned towards the building. The fireman tried to grab my arm but I shook him off. I was not going to let the best thing that ever happened to me wait in that fire to die.

I took a deep breath of clean air, and I ran inside the burning building. I heard shouts of protest from behind me, but I didn't care. I would exit this building without her, or not at all.

That's it hit me that I would die for this girl. These feelings I felt for her were overwhelming. I didn't know how to process them.

The heat from the fire was intense, and the deep breath I had taken before entering the building did nothing for me now. I quickly took off my shirt and balled it near my mouth to filter out the smoke.

I didn't let my weight linger on the stairs as I ran to the second level. Debris was falling all around me and sparks were flying up into the air.

I made to Bella's door and began banging on it.

"Bella! Bella? Bella! Can you hear me Bella?" I shouted.

I tried the doorknob but the door was locked tight. The flames on the right side of me were growing hotter and closer to me.

I stepped back and ran at the door putting all my weight into it. It cracked slightly under my weight and I repeated my actions again. This time the door gave way.

I looked frantically around the room for Bella and I spotted her lying on floor, unconscious.

Her face was covered in soot and sweat, her hair was tangled but she still looked beautiful.

I picked her up in my arms and hurried out the door. The smoke was causing me to cough more and more. I could barely breathe; I needed to get out of this building, fast.

Just as I rounded the corner to the stairs the ceiling began to fall apart. We were going to be trapped in the cave-in unless we got out.

I hurried down the stairs; luckily they weren't wooden so they weren't deteriorating as fast. I could see the door, but my steps were becoming sluggish. Oxygen wasn't reaching my brain, but I was almost there.

I made the final steps towards the door, just as the final pieces of the roof collapsed behind me.

I gulped the fresh air greedily, but my lungs didn't take to well to the mix between oxygen and smoke.

People were running around us, moving us away from the fire, asking if we were okay. I only wanted to see Bella. The paramedics had strapped her to a gurney and had put an oxygen mask on her face. Her chest was rising and falling continuously, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Alice bombarded me with a hug. "Edward! Oh my god! Edward, you saved her!" She bawled. "I'm so glad your both safe. I'm so sorry for everything that happened between us. Are you okay?"

I hugged her and then coughed some more before responding "I'm okay Alice." I smiled weakly at her. "I told you I would save her."

She hit my arm "I didn't think you were going to run into the building yourself you idiot! You could have been killed! What were you thinking?"

I sighed "I couldn't let her die in there Alice. There's something about Bella, I don't know but I think I like her, a lot." I paused "But she doesn't feel the same way, I can tell."

She shook her head "You don't know a thing Edward Cullen. She likes you too believe me. I'm a girl, I can tell."

"Then why is she going out with Jacob Black?"

She arched her eyebrow at me "Boys, so clueless" she mumbled "She was trying to make you jealous you big idiot!"

I felt my eyes widened. She was trying to make me jealous. "She was trying to make me jealous?"

"Like I said, believe me, she likes you too." She smirked.

"I'm going to go see if she's okay." She nodded and I walked over to wear Bella's breathing mask had been removed, but she was still on the gurney.

Her eyes widened when she saw me "Edward, oh my gosh look at you what happened?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Well, I ran into this burning building to save this girl, and this is what happened while I was inside." I gestured to my current state.

She gasped "You? You saved me?"

I nodded sheepishly. "I couldn't let you die in there Bella." My tone was serious as I revealed my intentions.

"But why?" she breathed "Why would you risk your life to save me?"

"I- I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I hadn't"

It took her a moment to process my answer. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. Like I said, if I wasn't there to catch you when you fell, who would be?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Where's your shirt?"

I glanced down at my bare chest "Oh, I took it off to try to filter the smoke from my breathing. I guess I kind of left it in your building." I muttered

She smiled weakly "You never cease to confuse me Edward Cullen." She said

I smiled back at her. If only she knew how truly confused I was too

**So? That was my Edward. I think I'm stronger writing Bella's point of view but you tell me what you think. I liked writing about Edward being Bella's knight in shining armour. This is good because it reveals Edwards feelings (finally!). Anyway review and tell me what you thought!**


	8. What Goes AroundComes Around

**Wow! Thank you so much I received 32 reviews for the last chapter =] Anyway I just saw Twilight again, for the 4****th**** time today lol. I don't want to see it again before the DVD comes out because I don't want to ruin it for myself. But it was still really good! This chapter is called What Goes Around...Comes Around by Justin Timberlake. I kind of like Justin Timberlake :P He's pretty great. Anyway it's a good description of this chapter! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight...Chapter 8: What Goes Around...Comes Around**

**Chapter 8: What Goes Around...Comes Around**

BPOV

It had been two weeks since the fire. Alice and I had been forced to move into another dorm, due to the fire, which was just as nice as our last.

The dorms were completely bare because they were generally used for the overflow students. The school was going to furnish them, but Alice told them to leave ours bare. She had a ball going shopping for new furniture and clothing for all of us.

I felt terrible; she wouldn't let me pay for a thing. Although, it was a nice consolation prize after she dragged me with her shopping for days on end asking my opinion on everything from towels to bed sheets.

"Bella Swan if you don't get out of that shower right now, Jacob is going to walk through that door and you're going to be butt naked!" Alice yelled through the bathroom door.

I sighed and turned off the shower. We had postponed our date until after I was out of the hospital. I had reluctantly agreed to go, because I still wasn't sure about Edward.

Edward had been overly nice to me since I had returned from the hospital. I was so confused. First he avoided me, and then he flipped completely and starting talking to me in Biology.

Every now and again I would catch him looking at me. This then caused me to blush, and then he would smile and turn away.

I waited patiently as Alice did my hair and makeup. It didn't really bother me anymore, I was getting used to it.

"Alice, I don't know if I can do this." I mumbled.

I still felt extremely guilty about agreeing to go out with Jacob to make Edward jealous. I had been trying to convince myself ever since that I had feelings for Jacob.

"I don't know what to tell you Bella." She sighed. "As much as I want you to be with Edward, I can't tell you not to go out with Jacob. What kind of best friend would I be then?"

Alice wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of Jacob and me going out. She was still dead set on the idea of Edward and I. I wished she was right more than anything, but it felt like Edward only saw me as a friend now.

"Alice, can I tell you something as long as you promise not to tell Edward?" I said.

"Of course Bella! I promise. Your secret's safe with me, now spill." She sat down on her bed across from my chair.

"I kind of like Edward, a lot" I mumbled.

A big grin lit up Alice's face "I knew it!" she squealed. "Oh this is so great! You two are going to look so great together" she clapped her hands together in glee.

All of the sudden, her face clouded over "Although, there is that slight problem of you going out with Jacob."

I groaned "I know! I saw Edward with Lauren and it made me really, jealous. So then I agreed to go out with Jacob and Edward saw me flirting with him."

Alice sighed "I had a feeling. Not the best idea you've ever had Bella."

"Yes thank you Alice. I realize that" I replied sarcastically "What am I going to do?"

She furrowed her brow, deep in thought for a few moments. "Okay, how about this, go on your date with Jacob and see if how you feel about him changes. You never know, you may like him more than you think. And if not, Edward will still be here when you get back. Plus, Lauren and Edward are so close to breaking up, you probably won't have to wait that long."

I nodded my head. That sounded reasonable. A sharp knock came at the door which made me jump.

"I guess that's him" I mumbled.

Alice stood up and gave me a hug. "Good luck Bella" she smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks Alice."

Alice had been nothing but nice to me since I had arrived here. She'd been especially protective since the fire. She seemed to think it was her fault I was trapped in there for so long.

I walked over to the door and opened it to see Jacob standing there, looking extremely uncomfortable. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing as he stood awkwardly in front of me.

His eyes widened when he saw me. "Bella, hey! Wow you look great." He stuttered.

I grinned "Thanks Jacob, you clean up good."

He shifted his weight back and forth on his feet. "So you ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded. "Bye Alice!" I yelled back towards the room.

I closed the door and walked by Jacob's side down the hall.

* * *

Jacob had taken me to an overcrowded restaurant for dinner. It was hot, uncomfortable and loud. The dinner was filled with awkward pauses where the conversations halted.

Needless to say, my feelings about Jacob had not changed.

The entire time we were there, I thought about Edward. I imagined him sitting across from me. If he were here, I wouldn't care about the warmth, or the noise.

I had my chin in my hand, staring at the wall on the other side of the restaurant, running over the contours of Edward's face in my mind when I heard Jacob calling my name.

"Bella?" he called.

I looked back at his face "Are you ready to go to the movies?" he asked.

I couldn't let this date go on any longer. It was getting way too awkward, and I was not having a good time at all. It was getting slightly painful to endure.

"Actually Jacob, I'm not really feeling well. It must be something I ate; do you think you could take me back to my dorm please?" I said putting strain in my voice as I lied, trying to sound sick.

"Uh yeah sure, just let me grab the bill." As he flagged the waiter down I looked out the window.

The sun had set not long ago; I go see the peaks of my dorm building from my seat.

I got up and grabbed my purse and Jacob grabbed his coat.

The walk back to my dorm was quiet. I just wanted to further myself from Jacob. I practically sprinted up the stairs.

Once we were in front of the door, I put the key in the lock which I dug out of my bag while on the stairs.

"Well, thanks for dinner. I guess I'll see you around." I mumbled.

"I had a lot of fun Bella. I'm really happy you decided to go out with me." He smiled.

My cheeks burned with guilt "Yeah, me too." I tried to escape to my room but he put his arm above me and leaned in with his eyes closed.

I let out a small squeak of disbelief and hurried into my room. "Bye Jacob!"

I slammed the door before he had a chance to respond.

Alice, who was sitting at her desk typing on her computer turned as I came in. I flopped on my bed, face down and groaned. "Alice that was awful!" I mumbled into my pillow

"Come on Bella, I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

I turned away from my pillow and glared at her "Trust me Alice, it was bad. We barely talked the entire night! And then he had the nerve to try and kiss me!"

Alice grimaced "Remind me to slap Jacob Black the next time I see him, that's awful!"

I sighed "I couldn't stop thinking about Edward the entire time." I grumbled.

Alice looked confused "And you're not happy about that?"

"No! Of course not, I mean he has a girlfriend, it's not right no matter how much I like him."

She scoffed "It's not against the law to think about somebody in a relationship Bella!"

I placed my head back on my pillow and stared at the ceiling "Yeah, I guess not" I murmured.

* * *

I slid into my seat in Biology, and turned to my left, but Edward wasn't there yet. He arrived at his seat right before the bell rang and I glanced his way.

"You're late today" I commented.

"Forgot to set my alarm." He said "So how was your date with Black?"

"Don't even go there" I grumbled.

He grinned "That bad huh?"

I glared at him "I don't need your comments Edward. It's not like you could do a better job anyway." He was silent after that.

The bell rang and I hurried to collect my stuff. In my hurry I tripped and all my stuff went all over the floor.

"Great" I mumbled. It figures I would find something to trip over on a virtually flat surface.

Edward knelt down to help me collect my stuff. He handed me my books and I stood back up again, hitching my bag over my shoulder.

"You're wrong you know" he murmured.

"What?" Confusion evident on my face.

"I could do better." And with that, he turned and left the classroom.

I stood there with my mouth agape, trying to make sense of what he had said.

* * *

I plopped into a chair next to Alice at the outdoor cafe table. The sun was shining brilliantly overhead in the mid-afternoon sky.

"Hey guys" I said.

"What up Bella? You're looking all kinds of confused!" Emmett said.

I had to smile, Emmett always cheered me up. "Oh it's nothing just something happened with Edward and...you know what, never mind."

"Come on Bella, just tell us. Maybe we can help" Rosalie urged.

"Yes I would love to hear all about your lady troubles Bella!" Emmett said in a girly voice. He put his chin in his hand and pushed himself very close to my face in mock interest.

I burst out laughing and I heard Alice giggling and Jasper's low chuckle.

"Stop Emmett, before you infect me too." Jasper said a smile in his voice.

Rosalie smacked his arm playfully. "I'm not going out with a big girl Emmett!"

Emmett snapped out of his girly posed and flexed his biceps in Rosalie's direction "Don't worry Rose, for our next date; I got you two tickets to the gun show!"

That made me laugh even harder. "Bet you wish you had some of this now don't you Jasper?" Emmett teased.

"Oh yes, I'm burning with jealousy." He said dryly and then punched Emmett in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell? When did you get strong?" Emmett shot back.

Alice grinned "Uh oh, out emerges Emmett's inner girl." Rosalie started to laugh as she saw the death glare Emmett shot Alice.

"So Bella, who are you going to ask to the ball?" Rosalie asked me.

"The ball?" I questioned.

"The Fall Ball, the school has it around this time every year, it's a big thing. We get dressed up and dance, and eat. It's a lot of fun, you have to come!" Alice squealed.

"Sure" I agreed. "Why not?"

"Great! That means we have to go shopping! How about tomorrow? Perfect. The Ball is next week, so we should still have enough time to find everything for Bella!" Alice grinned.

"WHAT?!" A very loud voice screeched.

I glanced over to see Lauren fuming over Edward who looked around at everybody now watching.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?" Lauren screamed.

Edward now stood up, an angry look on his face "I thought the message was pretty clear Lauren. We're. Over."

"You can't do this to me!" she yelled at him.

"I can, and I just did. I would appreciate it if you left me alone from now on."

Lauren's mouth opened but no words came out. She gave one last scream of frustration before stomping away.

Some people around us started to clap, but I was too shocked to respond properly.

"Told you" Alice smirked at me.

Edward glanced over at our table, and his gaze landed on me. He held it for a couple seconds before quickly walking away in the other direction.

Emmett stood up and broke into song "Ding dong the witch is dead, which old witch the wicked witch!"

Rosalie smirked after Lauren's retreating form and Jasper snickered at Emmett's immature behaviour.

Rosalie turned back towards us "Looks like Edward's single again Bella."

I tried to keep my face calm "Yeah, thank god that bitch was finally put in her place."

Rosalie shook her head "You know what I mean Bella, it's only a matter of time now Ali!"

Alice grinned again "I know, isn't it great!" They shared a secret smile and I turned away.

I tried to not let them see that this affected me, but on the inside I was euphoric. Edward Cullen was single.

**So what did you think? I spent a lot of time on that so please review! It's so fun writing Emmett. I have the most fun writing him because of his personality =] Anyway did you like me including more of Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie? Let me know!**


	9. Eyes On Fire

**Thank you for all your reviews! For the last chapter I received 30 reviews for the last chapter. I got 35 for chapter 7 so can we beat 30 for this chapter? Maybe? Please? Ha ha, I had 251 for The Change, total and right now this story has 133 so already I'm doing way better but I would love to beat The Change! Anyway this chapter is called Eyes On Fire by Blue Foundation, my favourite song from the Twilight soundtrack! So...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own things, but Twilight isn't one of them**

**Chapter 9: Eyes On Fire**

BPOV

"Alice!" I whined as she and Rosalie dragged me into yet another store.

It was Saturday afternoon, and Alice and Rosalie had dragged me to the mall. They had insisted on buying me everything I would need for the ball tomorrow night.

She whipped her head around and glared at me "Bella Swan, you will not complain any longer. If you want to look half decent tomorrow night then you will try on what we give you and not argue about what we buy you. Got it?"

"But I-" I began but she interrupted me.

"No, I don't want to hear it! So just shut your lips and don't be difficult!" she said to me.

I nodded my head weakly, too tired to argue with her further.

They had dragged me into one of the many designer dress stores that littered the mall. Alice and Rosalie had already found their dresses, and everything else they needed. We were now finding everything for me.

They started pulling dresses off the racks at a rapid speed in every shape and colour. My eyes widened as they flew around the store, ignoring the protests of the saleslady, who made the mistake of offering to help.

They stuffed me into a dressing room with all the dresses. There wasn't really much room to dress with all the chiffon and tulle everywhere.

"Remember Bella, you must show us every dress!" Rosalie called from outside the door, a smile in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll show you every dress all right. I show it to you right up your-"I muttered

"I can hear you Bella!" Rosalie called again, she and Alice laughing.

I stepped out of the dressing room with the first dress on. It was a bright pink colour, and it itched against my legs. I twirled around uncomfortably.

Alice shook her head and Rosalie's face twisted up into a grimace. "No!" she practically shouted. "Definitely not!" Alice echoed.

This same routine was repeated over and over for the next ten dresses. I was beginning to lose hope. Well actually, I had lost hope after the first five stores, but now I was really getting depressed.

"I might as well show up in a potato sack!" I called to them.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella, you'll find the right dress...eventually!" Alice chirped.

I pulled on another dress, not really paying attention to it. The only thing I noticed was that it fit really well.

I stepped out in a huff, and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked up and Alice's eyes widened and a grin spread across Rosalie's face.

She whistled "Bella, Bella, who knew you were such babe? You look hot!" she teased.

I felt hot blush flood my cheeks and glanced at Alice. She was smiling too. "Yes, this is perfect. Bella you look gorgeous!"

I turned towards the mirror and felt my own eyes widen. The girl in the mirror wore a beautiful floor length gown, and she had a body.

The girl could only be me, and my breath caught in my throat. I finally felt, beautiful. It was a feeling I had never felt before in my life. I was never the type of girl to spend hours on my appearance. I was more practical then fashionable.

Rosalie pushed me back into the change room. "Take it off and hand it over. And don't even think about arguing. You're getting it and we are going to buy it."

I took the dress off and handed it to Rosalie over the door.

I put the rest of my clothes back on and sighed as another wave of exhaustion rushed over me.

When I exited the change room, Rosalie and Alice were at the cash. I walked out into the mall waiting for them to be done so we could maybe finally get back to the campus.

I noticed an empty bench across from the store and I quickly walked over to sit down before anybody else did. The mall was busy because it was a Friday.

I leaned my head back against the cold metal bar and closed my eyes.

"Bella?"

My eyes flew open at the sound of his voice. I looked around, searching for him and found him standing to my right.

"Edward" I said, a smile playing at my lips "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to get my mind off Lauren and to hopefully get rid of Lauren" He said, sighing in frustration.

I raised my eyebrows questionably.

He noticed my confusion and scratched the back of his neck "She won't leave me alone. Ever since I broke up with her, she's been following me everywhere asking me to get back together with her." He shook his head.

I stifled a laugh and tried to keep my expression serious "Ah, yes your breakup! So sorry to hear about that."

He scowled at the amused expression on my face "Thanks for your sympathy." He muttered sarcastically.

I laughed, unable to hold it in any longer "I'm sorry, it's just...Lauren really?"

He cracked a smile "Yeah, not one of my best picks I guess."

I shook my head, still smiling "Not exactly. Well I guess it's not your fault, you were too busy molesting her face to notice what an awful human being she was."

He furrowed his eyebrows together "I never molested her face Bella."

I shrugged my shoulder playfully "Hey, it's okay I'm just telling you what it looked like from another person's point of view" I laughed at the frustrated expression on his face.

"You'll never cut me some slack will you?" he muttered darkly.

I shook my head again "Sorry, I can't it's my job to make your life all the more difficult."

"Well you've succeeded that's for sure. You don't even know how difficult life has become since you arrived here."

Anger course through my veins, the light playful mood vanished "Well I'm sorry for the difficulty you're having with your _horrible_ life. Maybe you know how everyone else feels every once in a while." I spat.

The hurt expression that crossed his face was not a joke this time. "Bella..." he trailed off.

"Save it" I hissed. I turned to walk back towards the store where Alice and Rosalie were arguing with the sales lady over my dress.

I felt a sharp tug on my wrist and I whipped my head around. I glared at him and attempted to rip my wrist from his grasp.

"Let go of me" I growled. His hand was locked around my wrist as he glared right back at me. His sudden mood change startled me and caught me off guard.

"Let me go" I repeated.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" he questioned.

Shock crossed my face. Of all the things he could do or say, this was not what I was expecting.

"Wha-What are you talking about" I stuttered.

"Why do you dislike me so much Bella?" He repeated slowly.

I took a moment to process the question and form my answer. "It's not that I dislike you per say it's just I know your kind."

"My kind? You make me sound like a savage beast." He muttered

"You may as well be" I said, hate lacing my tone. I couldn't help myself, when he was like this, he reminded me of Jared.

"Excuse me? What is your problem Bella? I- I've tried everything I can think of to talk to you, to please you, to get closer to you. I broke up with my girlfriend."

"Don't pretend like you did that for me Edward!" I said, tears thick in my voice.

"I did Bella! That is what I'm trying to make you see!" he ran his hands through his tousled hair.

"What is there to see Edward? You're a player! I know them. I was a victim of one! I promised myself I would never let myself fall for one again. It ripped me apart Edward. I couldn't take that a second time."

Pain tore across his face, and with my closing statement I turned and half ran towards Alice and Rosalie who were emerging from the store.

"Hey Bella! This dress is going to look so great on you tomorrow!" Alice grinned.

"Um, yeah. Can we go please?" I mumbled.

"Sure." She glanced over my shoulder "Hey is that Edward over there? We should go say hi!"

"No, um can we not please? I just want to go." I kept my head down as I talked to her.

"Bella is everything okay?" Rosalie rubbed my arm affectionately.

Tears burned my vision as I nodded my head. "Let's just go okay? Please?"

"Okay" Alice said, her tone dying to a low volume, matching my mood.

My heart had not won this time around, instead I had accused him. I didn't know if I could trust myself around him anymore, one of these days, I just might crack.

**Ugh, so much angst! Is I promise it will get better; we just have to go through a little bit more stuff. No one ever said it would be easy! So? What did you think about this chapter? I know it's not that interesting, and it's short but trust me the next couple of chapters will be really good! I didn't put any detail about the dresses in this because I'm saving the details for the next chapter, so just use your imagination for now! Please review! It would mean a lot to me if you did!**


	10. Hello, I'm In Delaware

**I suck I know I am so sorry! Exams are rapidly approaching for me so I do not have a lot of time on my hands at all! I know it's taken me awhile but I hope it's worth the wait. Oh and thank you very much for all of your reviews! I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update but after the 27****th****, I will be done my first semester! I need to study up until then so some reviews would really make me feel extra great going into my exams next Thursday :) This chapter is called Hello, I'm In Delaware by City and Colour. One of my favourite songs! Anyway here is Chapter 10...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer (lucky her)**

**Chapter 10: Hello, I'm In Delaware**

BPOV

"Ow!" I yelped at Alice burned my scalp with the burning hot curling iron.

"Sorry!" she said "Just stay still for five seconds will you?" she huffed.

The ball was tonight, and we had spent countless hours in our room getting ready. I decided not to complain, tonight was special, and I didn't want to ruin anything.

Alice finished the last curl and let it dropped. It cascaded down my back along with the other tendrils of hair. Some pieces were pinned up, but most of it was loose.

My make-up and hair were now finished; the only thing left was to get dressed.

I turned towards my bed and picked up the long garment bag Alice had laid out earlier today.

I heard the bathroom door open and I turned around and gasped.

Rosalie stepped out decked head to toe for the ball. "Rose, you look gorgeous!" I breathed.

Rosalie's dress was red, her signature colour. The dress came over her right shoulder, highlighted by the two-toned crystal detailing. There was a high slit coming to her mid thigh on the left side of her dress. It had multiple panels that flew out from the dress as she walked. She had paired it with sky high gold stiletto sandals and gold jewellery.

She grinned "Thanks!" I love this dress!"

"No kidding, if I looked that amazing in a dress I would love it too." I said.

She and Alice laughed "My turn!" Alice yelled. She quickly ran into the bathroom before me.

"Alice!" I whined "I was going to go in next!"

"Too bad, you'll just have to wait your turn. Don't worry I'll be done in like 5 minutes."

I sighed and slid onto my bed. My mind wandered back to our trip to the mall the other day. After we had returned from the mall, I told Alice and Rosalie what had happened between me and Edward. They had told me that I should listen to what Edward had to say, after all, we were destined to be together apparently. Rosalie didn't try to push me onto Edward as much as Alice had. I saw her secret grin with Alice though, and I had a feeling she felt the same way. Once Alice heard Edward had broken up with Lauren for me, she began to squeal in a very high pitched manner.

Just then the bathroom door flew open and for the second time that night I found my jaw dropping. "Alice! Oh my gosh!"

She giggled "Isn't it gorgeous?" She twirled around in a circle as I nodded dumbly. Between Alice and Rosalie, my self-esteem had already taken a serious hit tonight.

Alice's dress reminded me of a Grecian goddess, even though it was midnight black. It had an empire waist with a ruched bodice and a long flowing skirt. The waist was detailed with silver weaving patterns. She too wore sky high black heels, and black jewellery.

"Okay Bella your turn! Get in the bathroom and put that dress on!" Alice said as she pushed me into the bathroom.

The door slammed behind me and I turned towards the mirror. I carefully unzipped the garment bag and slowly pulled out the dress. I hugged it towards my frame, and stared at my reflection, my cheeks flushed with excitement.

I had decided to finally talk to Edward, without getting aggravated with him. The least I could do was talk to him seeing as his face clouded my mind all the time. We needed to talk about what had happened at the mall. I couldn't stay away from him any longer.

I pulled on the dress and glanced at my reflection in the mirror. I found myself grinning. The girl in the mirror didn't look haunted, or gaunt. She looked flushed, excited, and most of all happy.

I shyly pulled open the door and stepped out into the main room of our living space. Alice and Rosalie turned around at the sound of my footsteps. Their faces spread into wide grins at the sight of me and my cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Bella you look amazing!" Rosalie said.

"Edward isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off you" Alice grinned.

My dress, still something I was not sure I could pull off but Alice thought otherwise, was deep royal blue. It had a keyhole near the bodice, which seemed dangerously close to exposing my chest. The keyhole was accented by a mosaic of jewels around the waist. The collar was jewelled as well. Ruched chiffon was draped and twisted across my chest, held by the collar and waist line. I was wearing silver shoes, not as sky high as Alice and Rosalie's but still high and silver jewellery.

There were three sharp knocks on the door and Alice rushed over to open it. Emmett and Jasper were standing behind it looking handsome in suits.

The couples greeted each other and I looked away, feeling uncomfortable. I always felt like a third wheel when I was with them or rather a fifth wheel.

"Bella?" my head whipped around at the sound of my name. Emmett had his hand shielding his eyes as if there was bright sunlight streaming through the room.

"I'm sorry I can't seem to find my friend Bella. She's about your height and well she kind of looks just like you. But all I can see is this incredibly pretty girl standing here that looks exactly like her." He said a grin on his face.

I blushed at the comment "Wow, Emmett that was actually really sweet. Who knew you had it in you?" I laughed.

"Come on squirt, you know I'm just a big mush ball inside." He joked.

He pulled my head under the crook of his arm and reached his hand towards my head.

"EMMETT MCCARTY IF YOU MESS UP HER HAIR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Alice screamed as we walked down the hallway.

Emmett back away with his hands up and we all laughed as we walked into the cool night air.

* * *

The ballroom was decorated beautifully. It was draped in light fabrics that hung from the ceiling, attached to the top of the wall and then flowed down the rest of the wall.

We sat at our assigned table and waited for dinner to begin. People were milling around at other tables, talking to friends. Girls were gushing about dresses and hair. Guys were pounding fists and talking about last night's football game.

I noticed that there were six chairs to our table leaving only one seat open. I turned to Alice who was on my left and began to question her but there was a tap on my shoulder.

I whipped my head around at saw Edward standing there in all his gorgeous glory.

"Edward I-" I began to blurt out my apology but he held his hand up.

"No harm no foul right?" he said, a smile playing at the edge of his lips.

I nodded. He looked amazing in his suit. The black fabric brought out the striking green in his eyes and his bronze hair shimmered in the dim light.

"Bella, you look beautiful. More than beautiful, pretty, amazing, gorgeous." he murmured.

My face turned redder every time he said another word. He lightly picked up my hand from my side and brought it to his lips.

My heart thumped erratically as he stared deep into my eyes. I was at a loss for words.

The dinner bell clanged and it snapped me out of my trance. Edward pulled out my chair for me. I sat down mumbling a thank you. He slid into the seat on my right and shot a wink in my direction.

Dinner was delicious. I didn't know why they couldn't splurge to have this kind of food served every day; then again it was probably extremely expensive.

The table engaged in casual chatter throughout dinner. Emmett occasionally cracking a joke that had us all in stitches. I felt right at home with these people, at this table. I could forget about my troubles and my past and just have a good time. I was finally enjoying something for myself without the worries of Jared.

After the delicious dessert was served, Edward excused himself from the table. The music cued up and almost immediately couples littered the dance floor. Jasper led Alice away from the table gracefully and Rosalie and Emmett spun around the dance floor. Jasper and Alice began to dance with grace that any dancer would envy.

I sat by myself at the table, waiting for Edward to return. I was hoping that he was going to ask me to dance, and we might finally be able to move past what had happened when I arrived here.

There was a hand on my shoulder and I grinned doing a happy dance in my head that Edward was back.

I turned around and my grin faltered because it wasn't the gorgeous green eyes I had longed for looking back at me. Instead, I found the face of Jacob Black grinning down at me.

"Do you want to dance Bella?" Jacob asked.

I searched the room once more for Edward, but he was nowhere in sight. I sighed and looked at Jacob's outstretched hand and put my hand into it. As soon as Edward came back I would dance with him I promised myself.

Jacob and I swayed clumsily on the dance floor as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett twirled around the floor in perfect synchronization. I winced once as Jacob's large foot landed on my own. "Sorry" he mumbled.

Jacob looked about as uncomfortable as I did. After a couple more minutes he spoke up. "Hey, um do you want to go somewhere and talk?" he asked.

I glanced around, still no sign of Edward so I nodded my head and followed Jacob off the dance floor. He led me to the dark hallway near the coat closet and leaned up against the wall.

"So, um are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Huh?" I said. I was distracted as I searched for Edward once again, but I could hardly see the ballroom from where we were situated.

"I said are you feeling better? You were sick on our date remember? I took you back to your dorm?" He said, doubt leaking into his voice.

"Oh yeah, that...right. Um, yeah I'm feeling better." I smiled weakly.

He switched sides of the wall so he was on the same side as I was. "You know I really like you Bella." He said huskily.

I shifted away from him uncomfortably. "Uh, maybe we should go back inside. It's kind of cold out here and Alice will be wondering where I am." I said quickly.

"I think I can warm you up" he said.

"What are you-" Before I could finish my sentence he had me pinned up against the wall and his mouth was pressed hard on mine.

I squirmed and punched at his chest desperately trying to get him off me. I shrieked and screamed and tried to kick him, but my dress was in the way.

He grabbed both my arms and pinned them at my sides as he shoved his hot tongue further into my mouth.

His mouth broke away from mine for a split second and I screamed at the top of my lungs "JACOB WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME!"

I tried to pry my hands away but he was too strong. His full bodyweight was pressed up against me and I couldn't move. I was helpless.

Tears streaked down my face as I fought as hard as I could, but it did nothing.

Suddenly, Jacob was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and thrown away from me. A sob escaped my throat and I shrieked again as the two figures began entangling roughly. Someone was winning. A fist connected with one face several times before one person lay still on the floor unconscious.

I glanced up and my eyes met Edward's. His eyes were wide with worry and he reached out towards me. I flinched away from his touch. "Bella..." he trailed off.

Another sob escaped my throat "I have to get out of here." I managed to say. He nodded his head solemnly. I turned my back on him and rushed out of the ballroom.

The cool night air hit me as I rushed back towards my dorm, my make-up ruined as more tears ran down my face. I pulled at the pins that were holding pieces of my hair up, my night had been ruined. It seemed as if I could leave my problems in Phoenix, but misfortune would follow me wherever I went.

**Ugh how I hate Jacob! He ruins everything! Anyway I promise it will get better in the next couple of chapters! What did you think anyhow? That was a pretty long chapter so I hope it makes up for the long wait. Please, please, please review! It would really mean a lot! Anyway, I hope you liked it =]**


	11. Day Old Hate

**I'm back! My exams are over, and they went really well so I feel so much better now! Thank you all so much for your patience, it was really needed while I got through that stressful period. I hope that all of you who had finals did well and are feeling so much better like me! Anyway, I think you guys are really going to like this chapter, I know I do :D Ha ha this chapter is called Day Old Hate by City and Colour...again :P (If you haven't caught on by now they're my favourite band) So after a super long wait...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight but I own a shiny silver Volvo! Actually, I don't...**

**Chapter 11: Day Old Hate**

BPOV

When I woke up the next morning, my head was spinning out of control. The last thing I wanted to do was get up but I had to

After last night, I had some serious thinking to do. It had kept me up for a majority of the night, but I knew what I had to do. After a while, the crying had stopped. Jacob Black would not ruin the best thing that ever happened to me.

I sighed and pulled back the covers on my bed. I noticed Alice was already gone, and I glanced at the clock. I was up at the same time I was normally up, where could she be?

I glanced over at her bed and saw it was still littered with stuff from last night. It wasn't that Alice had left before me; Alice didn't even sleep in her own bed last night.

However I could assume she had been back to the room before this morning because there were clothes already laying out for me to wear today.

I grabbed them and headed into the shower to clear my head. As I was dressing, I stumbled along trying to come up with what I could possibly say, but nothing came.

I was a nervous wreck; my stomach was in knots all morning while I paced around my room, preparing myself for the task at hand.

Alice had dressed me in a jean skirt and a midnight blue ruffled blouse with blue ballet flats. At least I wouldn't have to worry about tripping in five inch heels today.

I exited my room with a feeling of strange determination, adrenaline, and nervousness. As crossed campus, I glanced at the mid-morning sun. It was burning brightly in the sky, drying the dew on the grass that flicked up onto the backs on my legs as I walked.

I reached the building of my destination and slowly climbed the stairs to the floor I needed.

Alice had told me which building and room number last week in case I ever needed to know. I had rolled my eyes then, but now I'm glad she gave it to me.

I reached the door and stood there for a moment, collecting my thoughts. Who knew that I would be doing this after such a short time at Weston? Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would be standing at this door confessing my feelings for the one person I swore I wouldn't.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

It flew open and Edward stood there staring at me with wide eyes. It was obvious that I had caught him while he was getting dressed; his button up shirt was undone and hanging open to reveal his beautifully sculpted chest. His hair was still wet from his shower and he was frozen in the doorway.

"Bella..." he mumbled "Are you okay?" he inquired.

I ripped my eyes away from his delicious abs and forced myself to look at his eyes.

I sighed "I will be"

He opened the door a bit wider "Do you want to come in?"

I nodded my head and walked into his room. It was surprisingly clean, and simple. There wasn't very much stuff in his room at all. Although one wall was completely full of shelves upon shelves stacked with CD's.

"Wow" I murmured as I ran my hand over the spines, scanning the artists. "You have so much music."

When I turned around, Edward was fully dressed. He was looking at me questionably, and then I realized I hadn't told him why I was here.

"Oh, um I was hoping we could talk" I said, my heart beating a mile a minute.

He nodded "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." He gestured to his bed and I sank down, grateful to have somewhere to sit. My head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.

I turned to face Edward, finally relieved that I was going to tell him what I had wanted to tell him for so long. "Edward, I really appreciate what you did last night" I started slowly.

He shook his head "It wasn't big deal Bella. I was really worried about you. You disappeared with Jacob Black. And then when I found you and his hands were all over you-"he broke off with a sound of disgust.

"I'm really happy you did, who knows what might have happened if you hadn't come in." I said earnestly.

He chuckled darkly "You actually did me a favour. I've been wanting to punch Jacob Black for a long time, but he finally gave me a legitimate reason to last night."

I sat in silence and stared at my hands, unsure how to respond to that.

Edward picked my hand up from my lap and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You don't deserve to ever be treated like that Bella. You mean so much more than that. You mean so much more to me than that."

My breath caught in my throat. "I feel very protective of you Bella". He tipped my chin up and I was caught in his deep gaze.

"When you were flirting with Jacob Black that day in the quad and then you went on a date with him, it just made me so angry to see you with him." He said.

I felt a smile tug at my lips "Edward Cullen, are you admitting to me that you were jealous?"

He grimaced "Maybe, but I've never felt like this about a girl before Bella. It's so much more then I can ever tell you. I really do care for you Bella."

I blushed and my heart sped up even more "I really like you to Edward. And it scares me to death, but I can't fight it anymore." I responded.

A big grin lit up his face "I am so very happy to hear that Bella. So Bella Swan, will you go out with me?" he said, still grinning.

I laughed "Of course". He pulled me to his chest and I inhaled greedily. My heart skipped a beat, but I could stay in his arms forever.

As we broke apart, I couldn't help but smile. I jumped up from his bed, eager to start the day. "So, shall we get some breakfast?" I asked gingerly.

Edward stood up to his full height; he was at least a head taller than me. "Yeah, that sounds good, but there's something I want to try first."

He leaned his head down to me, and before I could try to figure out what was happening, I felt his sweet breath on my lips and his warm lips pressed to mine.

If I thought my head was spinning when I woke up, it was nothing compared to this. It was unlike any other kiss I had ever had. It was sweet, but still burning with passion behind it.

All my senses were burning, the world could have exploded and I wouldn't have noticed.

And then it was over. Edward pulled back and I let out a whoosh of air. We both stood there for a moment, not moving or saying anything.

"Wow" Edward said.

"No kidding." I mumbled.

* * *

We had called Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper to meet up for brunch. Edward and I walked through campus together towards the food block hand in hand.

By now the sun was higher in the sky, beating heat onto the grass.

I still couldn't believe this was happening to me. Edward Cullen, king of all players wanted to go out with me, and we were holding hands.

It was such a small gesture, but to someone like me who had never really experienced how a boyfriend should act, it was nice.

But I shouldn't get ahead of myself; we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend...yet. But I really hoped we would be.

Edward looked over at me and grinned and pulled me closer to him, his arm slung around my shoulders now. He looked so hot with his sunglasses on.

I glanced around us and almost every person had stopped in their tracks to stare at us. Some girls looked like they were about to cry, others were whispering furiously to their friends or their fingers were flying across their cell phones.

"Everybody's staring" I said.

Edward smirked "Let them stare, it's not like we're doing anything wrong."

"I know but it feels weird" I said glancing around again.

"Well then we should really give them something to talk about" he said.

"What are you-"but I was cut off because his lips were once again on mine. The level of talking escalated about five octaves around us and I swear I heard someone sobbing.

We broke apart and Edward threw his head back and laughed when he saw the expression on my face.

I glared at him "What?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"By this afternoon that picture is going to be everywhere on campus. And you just broke like two hundred girls' hearts." I said, with a small smile

"Well that sucks, but at least I've still got the one that matters most" he said with a smile. I blushed again.

We walked up to the table, everyone was already there. They took one look at Edward's arm around me and that's when it started.

Alice and Rosalie both broke out in ear-splitting grins and high-fived each other. Emmett wolf whistled and started going "Bow chicka wow wow" and Jasper only shook his head hiding his smile.

Edward pulled out my chair for me and then took his own seat at the table.

"Well it's about damn time" Emmett said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes "Yes thank you for those wonderful words of wisdom Emmett."

He feigned hurt "Well it's true. Everyone knew you two were going to get together sooner or later, but holy crap 3 months? Could you take any longer?" Everyone laughed and the boys left to get us food.

"Tell me everything!" Alice squealed.

"There isn't really much to tell" I mumbled.

Rosalie scoffed "Please, there has to be a story behind this. Just tell us!"

"Okay, but it's not very interesting" I warned. "Well I went to his room to say thank you because last night Jacob Black was trying to kiss me and I couldn't get away so Edward punched him and got me away, but I ran away before he could say anything."

"HE DID WHAT?" They both screeched. People at other tables turned to see where the noise was coming from and I hid my head.

"He punched Jacob for me okay? So after that we talked and he said that he really liked me and then I said I really liked him and then he kissed me the end." I said.

"HE DID WHAT?" They repeated.

"Will you please stop doing that?" I huffed "He kissed me...twice." I said, a smile playing at my lips.

"How was it?" Rosalie asked.

"Amazing. Better than anything I've ever felt in my life."

"Ew, totally do not need to know the kissing styles of my brother" Alice grimaced.

We laughed and I sat back in my chair. "Oh you're so done for Bella" Rosalie said.

"What are you talking about?" I said glancing at them both.

Alice grinned "We see the way you look at each other; you guys are totally in love!"

"Well I don't know about love" I stuttered. The guys came back with the food and set it on the table in front of us.

"What's this about love?" Edward asked.

"Oh nothing" Alice said with a knowing smile.

Edward grabbed my hand under the table and smiled at me. My heart soared up into sky, where I hoped it would stay for a very long time.

**So what did you think? This is the chapter you all have been waiting for! Did I do it justice? I really like the chapter and I put a lot of work into it so please, please, please review! Tell me what you think!**


	12. Constant Knot

**Ah! So you guys are amazing =] I received lots of reviews, even one person who doesn't normally review but they said they wanted to help because I was already so close to 200! I only need 36 more reviews to beat the total number of reviews for THE CHANGE so if I could get those with this chapter I would love you all to death EVEN MORE! I'm extremely tired and I've had no time this week and when I did, I was exhausted so I'm sorry for the wait but hopefully it was worth it. For the 3****rd**** week in a row, this chapter is by City and Colour who are amazing. The song is called Constant Knot. Listen to it...seriously. Ha ha anyway hopefully you will....ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 12: Constant Knot**

BPOV

Edward had yet to turn into the insufferable guy that I couldn't stand. It seemed as if he finally learned to accept himself. He realized that he didn't need to be horribly egotistical to impress people. Personally, I liked him a lot better this way.

All though I enjoyed having "Edward" around twenty four seven, it felt almost too good to be true. As much as I tried to push it away, there was always that constant doubt in the back of my head that this was a bad idea.

I found it hard to believe that Edward actually chose me. I, Bella Swan, was so ordinary. And he was an Adonis. Yet, he still stuck by my side as the week passed by. Our date was planned for Friday. Every morning he picked me up, I thought that one day he just wouldn't show up, but I was wrong. Every morning there was a knock on my door at the exact same time and I would feel myself grinning as I opened the door, only to have my heart swell in size again.

"Bella? Are you okay love?" Edward asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

We were walking to biology after a quick breakfast run. Every morning and afternoon he walked me to all of my classes, even if his were all the way across campus. That was Edward, such a gentlemen.

He had also grown accustom to calling me "love", which I didn't object too. Jared never had any nicknames for me, he would never even compare to Edward.

"I'm fine, just thinking" I smiled.

"Now there's a scary thought" he grinned.

"Hey!" I punched his shoulder painfully and he started to laugh.

"You're not supposed to laugh when you get punched" I grumbled

"Well Bella I think it's supposed to hurt when you get punched but I'm could be wrong" he said a laugh escaping his lips again.

In a very mature manner, I stuck my tongue out at him.

He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to upset you, but I guess it's not your fault you look so adorable when you pout."

I blushed again and he chuckled. His lips pressed my hair right before we walked into our biology classroom.

We took our seats just as the teacher began to talk.

As the period dragged on at a glacial pace, I found it harder and harder to concentrate. I could feel Edward sitting beside me. His hand was on the desk, I wanted to grab it so badly, but I didn't want him to know that. I gripped the edge of the desk and gritted my teeth as I restrained myself.

Edward sighed and his cool breath fanned across the side of my face. It was becoming more excruciatingly difficult to pay attention with this gorgeous man sitting beside me.

Mr. Molina was in the middle of telling a joke, most of the time his jokes really weren't funny but we all laughed anyway.

"So this fungus walked into a bar and sat down on a toadstool. The animals all told him to leave. 'Why' he asked 'I'm a fun-guy!'" he said laughing at his own joke.

The whole class collectively groaned at the corny joke.

"I don't get it!" Lauren blurted out.

I rolled my eyes and noticed Edward chuckling under his breath. "Did you actually think that was funny?" I whispered in disbelief.

"No, I just can't believe I was able to ever stand that girl, let alone go out with her" he said back.

I became annoyed with myself, silently cursing that Edward distracted me so much, but also happy that he wasn't in any of my other classes or I might lose my scholarship to the school.

Mr. Molina passed out a worksheet for us to work on independently.

"Remember, if I so much as hear a word, the person who uttered it will find themselves in detention faster than they can say fungi" he said.

Seeing as Edward normally helped me when I needed it, this was not working on my favour.

As I worked through the sheet, there was a question I didn't understand. Edward was engrossed in his own work, and I didn't want to risk the both of us getting detention so I went to the front to ask Mr. Molina my question.

I stood up and chair slid across the tile noisily. Lauren whipped her head around and glared at me. I rolled my eyes again and continued my way up to the front.

Déjà vu is an extremely weird experience. I had only been through it a couple times in my life to know it's as annoying as hell. When Lauren stuck her foot out again, I was ready for it.

I quickly sidestepped her foot and smirked at her shocked face that I managed to avoid her attack this time. Unfortunately when I turned to smirk at her, I didn't think about where I was walking.

My foot caught on the corner of the desk in the next row and once again I was sent tumbling to the floor.

I grimaced and closed my eyes, awaiting impact. When it came, it came hard. I hit the floor on my hip and I heard a cry of pain slip from my lips. That was most definitely going to bruise, great.

Edward leapt out of his chair when he saw me hit the floor. He hurried over to me and helped me up. He brushed the stray hairs away from my face "Are you okay?" he asked, concern lacing his tone.

I nodded my head "Yeah, I'm fine."

I glanced around and everyone was staring at the scene unfolding in front of them.

I heard Lauren snort and I turned to face her.

"Real graceful Swan. Your name doesn't exactly describe you very well" She sneered.

Edward glared at her, his nostrils flared "You know Lauren, just because your jealous of Bella doesn't mean you have to put her down in front of everybody just to gain the attention we all know you refuse to let anyone else but yourself have."

Her mouth dropped open in shock, and I felt a small smirk grace my lips. I hid my face in Edward's shirt to hide my laughter.

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous of her?" She screeched.

"I don't think, I know" He said coolly.

I had to admire his collectiveness in the situation, Lauren could be extremely infuriating.

"As if I would ever be jealous of Swan" she said coldly.

With that, Edward tipped my chin up and pressed his lips sweetly against mine. There was so much affection in that one little kiss, it took my breath away.

I heard a chorus of whistling and cat calls around us the kiss continued. I threaded my hands in Edward's hair, keeping his mouth on mine.

When Edward pulled away, I could have sworn I saw stars, that kiss was better than any of the small kisses he had been giving me before.

Lauren looked like she was about to burst out in tears, but before anyone could say anything, Mr. Molina cut in.

"Okay, kids break it up, that's enough! Miss Mallory, office, now!" he said angrily.

She glared at Edward and me as she gathered her stuff and headed to the headmasters office.

The bell rang soon after and we all filed out of the room. I was shuffling around in my bag when I realized I forgot my only pen inside the class. We had a couple minutes until our next class, so I had time.

"Edward I just forgot my pen inside. I'll be right back okay?" I called to him.

"Okay, I'll wait here" he said, leaning against the wall.

I walked back into the classroom, which was empty by now. I saw my pen sitting on my desk and I snatched it up quickly.

I turned to leave but was met with the ugly offending face of Lauren Mallory.

"Move Lauren, I've got a class to go to"

"You should really be more careful Swan" she sneered.

"I'm not afraid of you Mallory. So if you'll excuse me, Edward is waiting for me" I shot back.

"You shouldn't have gone near him Swan. I told you to stay away!"

"Well good for me that I didn't listen, because then he'd still be with you, and I would feel extremely sorry for him."

She gritted her teeth and pushed my shoulder "Go to hell Swan, he loved me more than he ever liked you. You're just the flavour of the month, sooner or later he's going to be crawling back to me" she smirked.

"You keep telling yourself that Lauren, but I hope you enjoy disappointment" and with that I strolled out of the classroom and back to Edward.

We headed out of the building together and he put his arm around my waist "Everything okay? Lauren should just get over herself already; she had no right to do that to you in class".

I shot him a small smile "Yeah, tell me about it. She's just a stupid speed bump on my road of life."

He raised an eyebrow "A speed bump on your road of life?"

"Yes it's an analogy. Do you have a problem with it?" I asked playfully, but my mood was still dampened by the conversation with Lauren.

I knew that Lauren was the last person I should be listening to, but the words she had told me fed the seed of doubt in the back of my mind. I wanted to trust Edward so bad, but it was such a huge risk that I had taken before with disastrous results. I don't think I was ready to do that just yet. Edward was sweet, but I still needed something more to know that he was really here for more.

"No not at all, it's very...interesting" he responded, smiling.

We had arrived at my next class and I hugged him goodbye. He started walking away and I went to my class.

"Bella!" I heard him call out.

I turned around "Don't forget our date tonight!" he said from down the hall.

I smiled "Wouldn't miss it for the world!" I replied.

He smiled his crooked grin, and my heart fluttered in my chest. Whatever was happening, my heart knew one thing for sure, I was falling for Edward Cullen.

**What did you think of Chapter 12? I realize it was more fluff but the next chapter is the date and the plot starts to thicken again in Chapter 14. I'm letting you know right now that the story is 23 chapters long. I've got it all planned out so just so you know the timeline a bit. Anyway what did you think? Let me know! REVIEW PLEASE! Remember I only need 37 more to beat The Change, and I would love to do that! Hope you enjoyed it =]**


	13. Wonderwall

**Back again! Okay so I asked for 36 reviews and I only got 28. That sucks, but still the 28 are great. Thank you but we're so close to beating The Change's reviews! I know we can do it this chapter! Kind of weird, Chapter 13 comes on Friday the 13****th****! Wow, I totally did not plan it but that's really cool :) Anyway this chapter is called Wonderwall by Oasis. Old school song, but I love it! So hopefully you will ENJOY Chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its surrounding items belong to Stephenie Meyer. The most I will own will be the Twilight DVD and the books... *sigh***

**Chapter 13: Wonderwall**

BPOV

This had become a common occurrence me sitting in a huff whilst Alice messed with my hair and makeup for long periods of time. I didn't really mind tonight though, my head was off in another world.

Soon, Edward was picking me up for our date. I didn't know any details, which annoyed me. He only told Alice what was going on, and she was to dress me accordingly.

I twirled my sweaty hands in nervous knots while I waited for Alice to finish. I tapped my foot impatiently and glanced at the clock for the hundredth time.

"Looking at the clock is not going to make it go any faster!" Alice chimed in.

"I think I've figured that out by now" I sighed.

I could only take hints from what I was currently wearing. I assumed we were going somewhere off campus, because there was nothing on campus nice enough for what I was currently wearing.

Alice had dressed me in a royal blue banded dress. It ended just above my knee. The halter neckline had two straps that crossed across the back of my shoulders in a "unique yet sexy way" according to Alice. The dress dipped down and revealed my lower back.

A knock sounded on the door and my head shot up.

Alice went over and pulled open the door. "Perfect timing Edward, I just finished her hair" she said grinning.

I stood up and smoothed down my dress nervously. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and let out a shaky breath.

I didn't know why I was freaking out so much; I mean it was just Edward.

Right, just Edward Cullen: Sex God worthy, heart-stopping, and nervous making extraordinaire.

I walked over to the door, and I was speechless. Edward looked more handsome then I had ever seen him before. He wore black dress pants, a blue button down, and a jacket over his button down. The black brought out his pale skin, and his emerald eyes sparkled in the dim light.

We he saw me, his face broke out in a breathtaking grin, and I couldn't help but to smile myself.

"Bella" he breathed softly "You look breathtaking. You're a vision in blue".

I felt the familiar blush rise in my cheeks, and he chuckled softly, pulling me into a hug.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded "Just let me grab my jacket"

I grabbed the white jacket Alice had lent me and the purse with all my necessities in it and closed the door on a beaming Alice.

"So, where are we going?" I asked hopefully.

"Silly Bella, you know that's a surprise" he said playfully.

"Come on can't you just tell me, please?" I whined.

He shook his head "Sorry, nope. I'm Fort Knox Bella, locked down"

I laughed "Oh really?"

"Yeah really! Nothing's getting into my defences. Not even those lovely brown eyes of yours" he grinned.

We had arrived at a silver Volvo in the parking lot and I stood a little confused.

Edward looked back at me "Are you coming or not?"

"You have a car?" I said, shocked. Nobody on campus had a car, unless they were extremely rich. No one could afford it, but then again I guess that explained why Edward had one.

"Why yes, I do! How did you know?" he said while he held open the passenger door for me.

He slid into the driver's seat next to me and started the car which purred gracefully.

"Can I put some music on?" I asked. Jared never let me choose the music when we drove together; he tended to put some vulgar rap song on the radio while I turned away in disgust.

"Be my guest" he said, focused on the road.

I flipped through the radio channels, finally settling on a classical music. It was much more soothing then listening to guys sing about girls "shaking their laffy taffy".

He turned and looked at me, a slightly shocked expression on his face. "You like classical music?"

"Only my favourites, my mother used to play them while she was cleaning the house. I guess it sort of just stuck. I enjoy it though, it soothes me."

"I didn't really know you liked classical music" Edward replied.

"There's probably a lot you don't know about me Edward" I said matter of factly.

"Well then it looks like I've got some learning to do" he said, kissing my hand. "And by the way, Claire de Lune is great."

We rode in silence for a few more minutes before we turned off the highway.

"Well here we are" Edward said, a smile in his voice.

I glanced out the window and saw a familiar golden arch. My stomach dropped and my heart raged in horror.

"Edward Cullen" I seethed, speaking through my teeth.

"Yes, is there something wrong Bella?" he asked innocently.

"YOU GOT ME ALL DRESSED UP TO TAKE ME TO MCDONALDS? YOUR SUCH A JERK HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME I TRUSTED YOU! IS THAT ALL I'M WORTH TO YOU? AN EIGHT DOLLAR MEAL AT THE WORST FAST FOOD CHAIN IN THE WORLD?" I screamed at him

Rage coursed through my body, and I felt the familiar burn of tears at the back of my eyes. I trusted him, he had me fooled.

All of the sudden I heard Edward laughing beside me.

I turned again, seeing red "You think this is funny?" I said in disbelief

Edward shook his head and continued laughing. Tears streamed down his face as he continued to laugh.

"I think laughing at my expense runs in your family, Alice seems to do the same thing" I mumbled.

Edward had finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Are you done?" I said coldly.

He chuckled again "It was a joke Bella. You should have seen the look on your face when you saw the sign. Oh, I wish I had that on video"

"It was a joke?" I repeated dumbly "You mean, we're not really eating here?"

He feigned hurt "Of course not Bella. I'm so happy you think so highly of me" he said sarcastically "No, we will not be dining here tonight. You're worth so much more than that"

"That wasn't funny you know. I thought you were serious!" I huffed.

"I'm sorry Bella. Will you forgive me?" He said, sincerity burning in his eyes.

"Sure" I smiled weakly, helpless under his intense gaze.

"Well then, now that that's settled, would you like to see where we really will be dining tonight?" he asked, lightening the mood.

I sighed in happiness "Yes please."

We drove a couple more minutes and turned on to an unpaved road. I saw the road fading away behind us as we drove deeper and deeper into the forest.

Suddenly, the road opened into a clearing. In the clearing stood a dimly lit restaurant. I could faintly make out the words "La Bella Italia" I said, smiling.

Edward grinned "The perfect restaurant, on the perfect night, with the perfect girl"

Edward parked the car and ran around to the side of the car to open my door and help me out.

"My, my, who knew Edward Cullen was such a gentlemen?" I teased.

"What can I say, my mother raised me right" he boasted.

As we walked into the restaurant, my heart flooded with warmth. It was quiet, quaint, and completely perfect. I breathed a sigh of relief, until I noticed the hostess, and my heart seized up again.

She was completely gorgeous, and all over Edward. "I have a reservation for two under the name Cullen" he said smoothly, not fazed that she was squeezing her arms together in order to make her cleavage seem more impressive.

"Sure, right this way" she said in a breathy voice which I think was supposed to sound seductive, but ended up making her sound like she's just taken a ten mile run. The way Edward reacted made me feel better; he gave me a comforting smile and squeezed my hand.

I had to stifle my laugh as she shook her hips a little too much when she walked away, and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Is this okay?" she had led us to a table in the middle of the restaurant. Edward shook his head "I was hoping for something more private" he said.

The second table she showed us was much to more to Edward's (and my) liking. It was by the window, and you could see the forest. The restaurant had strewn tiny lights in the bordering trees, lighting up the outside wildlife.

After we had ordered, Edward started with a flurry of questions that continued through the appetizers and all the way until they set my main course down in front of me.

I ordered the mushroom ravioli and Edward, being the gentlemen that he was, had the same as me.

"So, what's your favourite flower?" Edward fired off.

"Lilies, my mom used to plant them in the garden back in Arizona, I always loved them" I smiled wistfully.

"Okay lilies, what about your favourite season?"

"Summer" I said "I'm from Arizona"

He smirked "Good point, I guess I should have known that one. What about your favourite scent?"

"My favourite scent?" I asked doubtfully

"Yes your favourite scent. Don't bring me down Bella; I'm trying to learn about you!"

I laughed "Okay I guess I would have to say Satsuma. It was my mom's favourite; she always used to burn it around the house. I loved it so much!"

"I have no idea what that is, but I guess I better find out" Edward said "So what about your favourite food?"

"Ravioli" I replied.

"Favourite class?"

"Biology"

"Least favourite class?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gym" I grimaced.

"Oh come on, gym isn't that bad, all the girls can stare at me all day" he said.

I scoffed "Please, you aren't nearly as good looking as you think you are!"

"Oh really?" he challenged

"Yes, really!" I shot back.

"So it doesn't affect you when I do this?" he asked. With that he leaned across the table and gently pressed his lips to mine. We kissed for a while before he broke away. My head spun and I was lightheaded. My lips were tingling where he had touched them.

The familiar spark of attraction was ever present as he sat back, with that smirk.

"Nope, nothing at all" I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. A knowing smile played at his lips, but he didn't say anything.

"Okay now it's my turn to ask you a question" I said, taking the chance while I still had it.

"Shoot" he said.

"Well I'm just surprised that you seem to have several girls who know everything about you, but no one ever mentioned that you liked classical music" I rambled.

"Technically that's not a question" he pointed out stubbornly.

"Don't be difficult Edward" I reminded him.

"Well, I don't really give out that information willingly. It's not really a panty-dropper if you know what I mean"

"Edward!" I glared at him

"What? I'm just telling you the truth!" he replied.

"Or maybe your just worried that people might see the real Edward Cullen, and frankly, it scares you" I said carefully.

"Wow, you've got me all figured out Bella" he muttered sarcastically.

"Edward I'm serious. You don't have to hide yourself from people, especially not me. I like the real you."

"Well thank you Bella, I appreciate that. Now back to you" He grinned.

"I didn't know that talking about me for so long could be so exhausting!"

"You'll get used to it. Take me for example. I talk about myself all the time, and I'm still not sick of me!"

I laughed "You aren't, but everyone else is."

"Hey, you're bruising my ego here Bella!" he said, pretending to be hurt.

I laughed again "Okay, enough talk about me. What about you? What's the life story about the infamous Edward Cullen?"

"Well there isn't really much to tell. I'm from Chicago. My father is a doctor there, my mother was one of his patients and they fell in love. They got married very young, and had Alice and I pretty young." He regarded my face "You look disappointed" he noted.

"Not disappointed, just I'm happy to hear that love like that still exists. I mean what your parents have must be raw and true. You don't hear about people like that very often"

"They are very much in love" Edward agreed "Sometimes it's hard to look at because it just makes me think, 'what if I don't find that?' you know?"

"I'm sure you will find that perfect girl too Edward, everybody deserves a soul mate." I said softly.

"You really believe that?" he said doubtfully.

"Of course" I agreed fiercely "Everyone in the world deserves to be happy, even if they have done some terrible things."

"I hope your right Bella" he murmured. "So, what do you say we get out of here? After all, we do have school tomorrow."

"I never thought I would see the day that Edward Cullen would be revealed at responsible" I mused.

"Don't get your hopes too high, it doesn't happen often." He grinned again. It was becoming my favourite thing that he did. When his face broke out into that perfect crooked grin, my heart skipped a beat.

We walked out the restaurant and toward Edward's car. He helped me in once again and we began our drive back to school.

The drive was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. It was one of those moments that was so nice that you didn't have to fill the void with talking.

When we arrived back to school, we took our time getting into my building. Once we reached my door, my mood turned sour once I realized that our time together was up.

I stopped with my key outside the door and turned to face Edward.

"I had a really good time tonight Edward. Thank you very much for everything" I said honestly.

"You're very welcome. You deserved every moment, nothing is ever enough for you my beautiful Bella" he said, honesty burning behind another intense gaze. "So, I will be here tomorrow morning promptly at eight to pick you up for breakfast with everybody."

I grinned "Perfect! It's a date"

"Good night Bella" he leaned in and I felt his sweet breath on my lips before my eyes slid close and I felt his warm lips against mine. We stayed like this for a while, us in our own little world.

After a while I was vaguely aware that I couldn't breathe so I broke away.

"Good night Edward" I whispered softly, and slipped into my room.

I sighed in happiness and let out small laugh. I saw the dark shape that was Alice in her bed, and for the first time that night, I realized how late it was.

I quickly changed and scrubbed off my makeup and climbed into my bed. I fell asleep quickly with dreams of Edward and his lips keeping me company all night.

**Longest chapter yet! What did you think? I really love this chapter. I think it really is important to Edward and Bella's relationship. I would really love it if you reviewed and tell me what you thought! I spent a lot of time on it, so please REVIEW!**


	14. I'm Yours

**Hi! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy between school, dance, and soccer! And then it didn't help that I got sick and felt like crap so anyways I'm back now :). Thank you for the twenty nine reviews I received for the last chapter! Can't we beat that this time? I think we can ;) This chapter is called I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. I love this song :) So hopefully after a very long wait you will...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the books...nothing else! Well maybe a t-shirt but other than that NOTHING!**

**Chapter 14: I'm Yours**

BPOV

I was having a delicious dream about Edward when I suddenly began to be pelted by a pillow. At first it was soft, but then it became painful.

I groaned a rolled over to the other side of the bed. "Bella!" Alice whined "Wake up! Come on we have to talk!"

"Go away Alice" I mumbled.

"No! I'm going to pound you with this pillow until you get your lovey-dovey little ass out of bed and tell me some dirt!" she threatened.

I sighed. I knew if I wanted to keep myself from getting pillow bruises, it was best for me to get out of bed to comply with what Alice was saying.

I groaned and rolled over and glanced up with Alice who had a triumphant look on her face. "Much better, now tell me" she squealed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I stated, hoping she would leave me alone.

I should have known, it being Alice, that that would never happen. She cared too much, which at this point in time was not a good thing.

"Don't be difficult Bella" she threatened holding the pillow above her head again.

"Okay, okay just take it easy. Wouldn't want you to be charged with assault with a deadly weapon".

"I hardly think a pillow counts as a deadly weapon Bella" she said sarcastically. "Stop changing the subject; tell me about your date with Edward."

I shrugged as best I could while lying on my bed. "There's not much tell. I mean he took me out to dinner, and we talked. That's pretty much it."

"Did he kiss you?" she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I felt the familiar blush creep up my cheeks "Once or twice".

She squealed "Oh this is great. You two are so perfect for each other! So did he ask you to be his girlfriend yet?"

I shook my head "Not yet, but I wouldn't be against that idea" I grinned.

Alice squealed in delight again. "Well, it's only a matter of time. Come on let's get ready. Jasper and Edward are coming at eight".

We had a bit of time before school started and I was excited to see Edward again. Alice picked out my clothes and we chatted casually.

Once again, Alice's impeccable timing had my hair and makeup done right as there were three sharp knocks on the door.

Alice opened the door revealing Edward and Jasper. Alice and Jasper went out the door ahead of us and Edward placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"How are you this morning love?" He asked me as he grasped my hand. He led me out of the room and down the hallway.

"Good. Kind of tired" I mentioned as I yawned "I didn't realize how late we got back last night."

Edward grinned sheepishly "Sorry about that, it wasn't the best planning on my part."

I smiled "I forgive you" I said simply.

We were outside now, strolling down the path that led to the eating block on campus. Alice and Jasper were just ahead of us, walking hand in hand.

Suddenly, Edward's pace slowed and I slowed too so I wouldn't walk ahead of him.

He glanced at my face "Bella, there's something I want to ask you, but I'm not really sure how to say it."

"It's okay. I'm here, tell me what's on your mind" I encouraged him.

I was confused. What could he want to talk to me about? Our relationship, or what was our relationship, had always been fairly straight forward. There really hadn't been anything to complicate it. I had an amazing time on our date last night. What if he didn't? I started to worry, I really had strong feelings for him, and I would be crushed if he ended it. Our time together felt too short to be ended now.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, worry lacing my voice.

He chuckled nervously "Yes, yes of course. Bella, these past couple of days that I've been spending with you is the best I've felt in a long time. I don't have to hide my true self from you. You don't know how much it means to me that you accept me for who I truly am. Bella, I have strong feelings with you. If you would do me the honour of being my girlfriend, I will be the happiest man alive." He ended his speech looking at my face hopefully.

This was one of those situations that you wait forever for, and then when the moment comes, you don't know what to say. All the things Edward said hit close to my heart. He was so affectionate, and caring. It was something that I never experienced before. It was also something I did not want to lose.

I couldn't express my true feelings to Edward yet, I didn't want to scare him with the intensity of my emotions. Hell, I scared myself with the intensity of what I was feeling. It was such an incredible feeling being with him. I felt like I was on top of the world, I could really do anything. I knew that this could be good for me, and I knew my answer.

I grinned, a smile that lit up my entire face "Yes, yes, yes a million times yes! I would love to be your girlfriend!"

His face broke out in a breathtaking grin, he looked truly happy. It was the happiest I had ever seen. He put his hands on either side of my face and pressed his lips to mine.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, picked me up and twirled me around. We were both laughing and grinning from ear to ear. He grabbed my hand after he set me down "Come on, we have to break the news to everyone else". He said.

"Do we have too? I'm not sure I'm prepared for Emmett's ridicule!" I said laughing again.

"Come on it won't be that bad" he said

I gave him a look and he sighed "Oh yeah I forgot its Emmett" he grimaced.

As we approached the table, everyone was already seated, waiting for us.

"Should we wait for them to guess or should we just tell them?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Just tell them" I grimaced "Just like a band-aid, quick and fast"

Edward cleared his throat "Bella and I have an announcement to make"

Alice and Rosalie shared a knowing look as Emmett started to shake his head. "Edward Cullen! You know better than too get a girl pregnant in high school!"

My cheeks turned beet red "I'm not pregnant Emmett" I mumbled.

"Oh my bad. Proceed"

Edward glared at Emmett before he continued "I have asked Bella to be my girlfriend, and she said yes" he grinned.

He put his arm around my shoulders and Alice and Rose exchanged a high five.

"That's it?" Emmett asked

"Yes that's it stop looking so disappointed Emmett" Edward replied.

"That was a crappy announcement. You two already looked like you were boyfriend and girlfriend already anyway!" He scoffed

"Well sorry to disappoint you Emmett!" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I might get over it, in a couple years. That's like taking a little kid to Disney world and telling him he can't go on the rides!"

Everyone at the table laughed. Emmett jumped up from the table "Now enough chit chat, I'm starving! Let's eat!"

* * *

Edward and I were hanging out in my room. Alice was out with Jasper. We hadn't really been doing anything special, just talking and possibly making out.

To be honest there really hadn't been much talking, more making out then anything.

Edward was twirling a piece of hair between his fingers "I'm really happy you said yes Bella"

I smiled softly "So am I". He pressed his lips to mine again. I threaded my hands through his hair, and eagerly brought him closer.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I broke away from Edward and looked toward it confused. I wasn't expecting anyone.

I glanced at Edward "It's probably just Alice forgetting her key again" he nodded and I got up to answer the door.

I turned the door knob and opened the door.

Shock crossed my face and I backed away from the door.

With hate lacing every inch of my tone I spoke "What the hell are you doing here?"

**Ooooh cliffy! I know how much readers hate cliffies but, I couldn't resist. And to be fair, I haven't really had THAT many in this story! You can probably guess who is at the door, it's kind of obvious. I know its short but hopefully you enjoyed it anyway! So how was it? Did you like it, not like it? Was her response to his question a bit over the top? I don't know you tell me! Bit of a fluffier chapter but as you can tell by the ending, we are getting back into the plot! So please please please a million times please REVIEW!**


	15. Reckless Abandonment

**I'm awful, I know! I'm terribly sorry but I have been busy beyond words! Anyway, I'm back now with another new chapter :). I'm happy to announce that this will most definitely not be my last story! I've come up with two new ideas that I'm really excited about so look for those to be published a little while after this story is wrapped up! I only want to do one story at a time so it will have to wait a bit. This chapter is called Reckless Abandonment by one of my other favourite bands The Spill Canvas. Love them. Seriously. Anyway so after another really long wait and a really long authors note...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me...which makes me sad :(**

**Chapter 15: Reckless Abandonment**

BPOV

He grinned. "Come on baby, that's not a very good greeting to someone you haven't seen in a year."

Anger coursed through my veins. Red seethed through my vision and I fought to keep from screaming at the top of my lungs. I thought I had finally rid myself of him, but apparently he had other ideas.

Edward came up and put his arm around my waist. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he took in the look of pure hatred on my face.

"Bella is everything okay?" he asked.

I let out a controlled breath shutting my eyes tightly "No, everything is not okay" I spat through my teeth.

He grinned wider "Chill out babe. I would have thought you would have been happy to see me after all this time. After all the last time I saw you, you were pretty damn happy if you know what I mean" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I clenched my fist and started towards the doorway but Edward held me back. I felt him tense beside me as I fought to break free, but he was too strong.

"Bella calm down okay? Just breathe deeply" Edward said soothingly. He turned towards the doorway, the anger evident on his face. "Okay who the hell are you and why are you here? What gave you the idea that you could just show up here and talk to Bella like that? You never talk to her that way again or you will be sorry." he said in a low menacing voice.

"Whoa dude. Chill out I just came to see my girlfriend. And who the hell do you think you are?" he said.

"Girlfriend? Oh no I think your sorely mistaken. I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend" he emphasized.

"You're her boyfriend? Really? That's funny because the last time I checked, she was with me, Jared." he said glaring at Edward.

The entire time the conversation was going on so many things were running through my head. Jared had showed up at my dorm room. What did I do to deserve this? I had finally moved on with my life, and found Edward. Him showing up here just made my heart pull in a million different directions.

As much as I hated to admit it, Jared looked as good as he had the last time I saw him. His all-American boy next door good looks still stood as he glared at Edward.

I helplessly looked from Edward to Jared, the two people I had fallen for. As much as I hated all that Jared had done to me, he was still the first boy I fell in love with. It's true what they say about never falling out of love with your first crush. It hits you so hard, a completely new feeling that you've never felt before, and it stays with you for the rest of your life.

What I was feeling now, the old emotions that were buried deeply underneath the shell I had put up since I arrived here at Weston Academy.

"Jared? Oh you mean the old boyfriend that Bella despises because you cheated on her every day of the week?" Edward said sarcastically.

"Is that what she said? I guess it sounds bad when you say it like that but come on man, you know how it is" Jared smiled a knowing smile.

"Yeah I know how it is. But I also know what an amazing girl Bella is. I know that I may never be good enough for her, but by some miracle she's with me anyway. Even if I may never be good enough for her, and one day she does leave me, I know she deserves someone way better than you because you are the scum of the earth, and I feel sorry for any girl that gets stuck with you." He said earnestly.

Tears filled my eyes at the sincerity in his words. He cared for me more than I could know, and maybe, just maybe, he felt the same strong feelings towards me as I felt to him.

"You gotta lot of nerve Edwin. Now I'd appreciate it if you'd let go of my girlfriend" Jared said through gritted teeth.

"It's _Edward _and I'll let her make that decision" he said, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Stop" I whispered quietly. I couldn't take anymore. My mind was hazy and a million thoughts were running through my head at once. What am I supposed to do in this situation? What if they make me choose? Who would I pick? Would I make the right decision? "Please just stop" I whispered again, more to myself and my brain then anything.

"Bella" Edward said in a soft voice "He doesn't have to be here. All you have to do is ask him to leave and he's gone. I'll make him go away if I have too. To be honest, I wouldn't mind" he added.

"Bella" Jared called out to me "Please can we go somewhere and talk? I really need to talk to you. I know we didn't leave off on the best of terms but I've changed. Please just let me explain myself!" he pleaded with me.

I closed my eyes and I shook my head to rid the confusing thoughts that clouded my brain. I opened my eyes to see both Edward and Jared looking at my expectantly.

"Okay" I said "We'll talk" I agreed to Jared.

Jared sighed in relief and I turned my back on Edward. I didn't want to see his face; I could already tell that he wasn't going to be happy.

I quickly grabbed my coat and made my way towards the door. I lifted my gaze to meet Edwards and my heart twisted in my chest as I saw the wounded expression on his face.

"I'll be back a little bit later" I whispered.

He wordlessly nodded and I turned toward Jared and closed the door. He immediately grabbed my hand. I wrenched it away from him.

"The only reason I am giving you the time of day is because I need to see if you really are different. You're not getting off on a very good start so I suggest you behave or your time with me will disappear real fast. I care about Edward very much and I will not let you use me to hurt him" I said

He held up his arms in a silent surrender and I made my way down the hall.

I had to continue to tell myself, trying to convince myself that this wasn't wrong. I wasn't cheating on Edward being here with Jared. I wasn't doing anything wrong.

"So do you want to get something to eat?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, sure" I managed to stutter out.

We walked for a couple more minutes in silence before we arrived at the restaurant. The silence still loomed over us as we waited for a table.

Finally, we sat down and I couldn't help but think back to my date with Edward. There were so many noticeable differences that made Edward the gentleman he was. Edward picked a restaurant that was private and intimate, whereas Jared picked a noisy restaurant that was packed with people. Edward opened the door for me and let me go in before him; Jared didn't even hold the door when I was behind him. Edward pulled out my chair before seating himself. Jared just plopped down in his chair and stared at me as I slowly sat into mine.

I decided to just cut to the chase. There was no reason to deviate from why we were here, and why I was being put through emotional turmoil. "Why are you here Jared? I finally moved on from you. I moved away from Phoenix, to a new school, new friends. You couldn't just let me be? I'm living my life for once. You had no idea what you put me through last year. You made me feel worthless, like I was dirt. You cheated on me so many times; I had no confidence, no self-worth left. And then I move here, and everything changed. I have friends and a boyfriend who cares about me a lot. And then you show up, and ruin everything." I said fiercely.

"Wow, that was quite the speech" he commented "Look Bella, I know I didn't treat you that well while we were together, but I've changed. I care about you so much and I swear that if you just talk to me and listen to me you'll see that I've changed."

I scoffed "I'm listening and I'm still not seeing anything. I give you this whole long speech about how you screwed up my life and that's your response. You ruined my junior year of high school and you don't even care. It's like I mean absolutely nothing to you. Maybe I actually don't and you're just being nice to me hoping that what happened the last time you did this will happen again."

"Bella do you not trust me all? I know you're much more than a booty call. Do you really regret what happened between us that much." He asked.

"I don't just regret it Jared. I despise myself for it. Losing my virginity to you was the biggest mistake of my life. I did it so you would stay with me, and not cheat on me anymore. I figured if I had sex with you, you would finally love me. But that didn't stop you, you still cheated on me! My first time should have been so much more than a desperate attempt to hold on to something that wasn't worth a second of my time in the first place."

Jared looked dumbfounded, but the waitress chose that time to show up. She pulled out her notepad and pen poised to write our order until she saw Jared. She winked at him, completely disregarding me.

To my utter disgust, the dumfounded look was gone from his face and he grinned back at her. "Hi there" he said.

I shook my head in disbelief, some people really never change. I didn't even know why I was wasting my time listening to this asshole talk.

"What can I get for you?" the waitress asked in an alluring voice.

As Jared ordered and flirted more with the waitress, I reviewed in my head why I was here. I came up with nothing after five minutes. Jared and the waitress were still talking.

"Excuse me can I order now?" I asked in a rude tone. I was so fed up and ready to leave but I was hungry.

She turned to me with a bored expression "What do you want?"

Was this seriously happening? She was being rude to me after she was flirting with the guy I was clearly with? I ordered and she finally left.

"So anyway" Jared reached his hand across the table "I want you to think about this before you give me an answer, but Bella I care about you a lot and I was wondering if maybe you'll give me one more chance?"

**Wow, he is such an asshole. I hate writing that it makes me cringe. Anyway for some of you who guessed yes you were right it was Jared! Anyway I hope after reading this chapter you'll know what Bella's going to say, I mean come on guys, this isn't much of a cliffy. Anyway I have to admit I really like this chapter. Especially Bella's speech towards the end. I think it reveals that Bella isn't as vulnerable and sweet as we thought, she is a strong person. So, tell me what you think! REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	16. All Over You

**I must be the worst author in the world if I don't update for nearly a month! I apologize profusely but life is crazy busy! Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter! I thank you guys for sticking with me through this long long wait! This chapter is called All Over You by the Spill Canvas...again :) At the end of this story, I will post the summary for my new story that I'm already working on and am very excited about! Anyway I really hope you will...ENJOY!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MORE MATURE LANGUAGE AND THEMES**

**Disclaimer: After this long of a wait, I wouldn't deserve to own Twilight even if I did.**

**Chapter 16: All Over You**

BPOV

It's as if my brain has completely stopped working. Time stood still as I gaped in shock and surprise at his expectant face gazing back at me.

If I would have had water in my mouth, I would have spit it out.

There is no way in hell this is actually happening.

"You have got to be kidding me" I muttered under my breath.

"Bella?" he asked again.

"No" I whispered

"What? I'm...sorry what?" he stuttered, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion

I sat up a bit straighter, suddenly very confident in my answer. "I said no. I would be out of my mind to leave Edward for you. I wouldn't even leave room for you. That's how low you are Jared. You think you can just come here and ruin everything I've made for myself and just expect me to take you back? What planet are you living on?" I shouted at him angrily.

I grabbed my coat and stormed out of the restaurant on a war path back to my room. I needed to punch something. Where was Emmett when you needed him?

"Bella! Where the hell are you going?"

I glanced over my shoulder to find Jared running from the restaurant door to catch up to my long, angry strides.

"I am none of your business anymore Jared. I didn't belong to you back then, I don't belong to you now, and I will never belong to you in the future."

He clenched his jaw in frustration "You know what Bella? You're really starting to piss me off."

I snorted "Does it look like I care Jared? Really? Why don't you just go home? Nobody wants to see your disgusting, dirty face anymore. I actually think your making people around here lose brain cells just because you're in the vicinity."

He snarled and suddenly I was moving backwards.

I gasped him pain as my head collided with the brick building behind me. I felt the warm wetness of blood trickle down my head and the familiar smell of rust and salt filter through my nostrils.

Jared put his forearm to my throat effectively cutting off my air supply as he spoke as if we were having a normal conversation.

"You know Bella, you've changed, and not for the better. I'm not really sure I like the new you. I like the old you. The one who didn't talk so much." He emphasized his point by pushing harder into my throat.

I clawed at his arm desperately gasping for air. He let go of his grip on my throat and I fell to the ground gasping for air through my sore windpipe.

"You're crazy" I seethed in a raspy voice. I turned to walk away but I was roughly pulled back and slammed against the building once again.

He placed his lips against my ear and I cringed as I felt his hot breath against my neck "Oh yeah I'm crazy Bella, crazy about you" he ran his nose along my jaw and reached for my shirt. I fought against him with all my strength, but he was the starting quarterback for the school football team and much bigger than I was. He began to grope me through my clothes and I let out a strangled cry.

Tears burned at the back of my eyes, but I refused to let him win. I would not let him rape me, no.

I pushed my chin up, gritting my teeth. Every muscle in my body was tense with anger, like a mountain lion coiled to spring on innocent pray. I used every ounce of my strength and every little scrap of energy I had to shove him as hard as I could. Surprisingly enough, he stumbled away.

I stepped away from the wall and readjusted my clothes. I had never felt such anger, hate, and rage in my life. I couldn't form words to describe how much I hated, loathed, and despised this human being.

I pointed my shaking finger in his face "That girl I was in Phoenix; she would have been thrilled that you asked that, that you would come all this way for her. She would continue to be little innocent, naive Bella Swan. But newsflash Jared, I'm not that girl anymore. I don't need you to live my life for me. You treated me like shit, and I'm done with you. You think you can come back here and try something like that? Try to rape me in an alley way?" My voice rose as I continued to unleash the fury I felt for him in words "You are the lowest of the low. You can rot in hell for all I care. I never wanted to see your dirty face ever again" and with the end of my rant I coiled my fist back to punch him.

He flinched back and put his hands to cover his face, so instead I brought my foot right between his legs. He let out a squeak of surprise and bent over, and then I slapped him straight in the face.

He fell to the ground groaning in pain. I glared at his curled up form "I hope that kick ruined your chance of ever reproducing because the day a child is brought into this world with your genetics is a sad day for mankind."

I turned on my heel and walked casually down the stone path as if I had nothing to do with the guy rolling on the ground in pain.

I glanced at my hand, it was red and stinging from the hard slap I had just given Jared. I didn't really care what happened to him anymore. I shouldn't, he never treated me like a person. I had Edward, who I cared about much more than Jared. The choice had been simple for me. I was just too stupid to see it earlier, before I hurt Edward.

I decided I would go to Edward's room to hopefully apologize to him for my obscene behaviour, but first I needed to clean up first. If Edward saw me in my current state, he would search every nook and cranny to find Jared and things would not end well. He couldn't know, because if he did, then everything would hit the fan.

I reached my room and slowly opened the door. It was late and I didn't want to wake Alice if she was asleep. That would only bring on more questions that I didn't want to answer.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her bed was empty, but as I continued to gaze around the room my breath caught in my throat as I saw Edward sitting on the couch staring at m appearance with wide eyes.

"Edward..." I trailed off not sure of what to say.

He slowly rose from the couch and approached me. His fingers grazed my cheek gently "Bella" he said in a low voice "What happened to you?"

Oh crap. What was I supposed to say without blurting out the truth?

"Uh, well you know me, I'm clumsy so I was on my way back and I tripped and fell. You know silly me for being so clumsy..." I stuttered.

"Bella" he whispered, his eyes boring into mine "What really happened?"

Tears burned behind my eyes again. "Promise you won't get mad?" I asked. He shook his head and I burrowed my face into his chest "He asked me to get back together with him. I said that I would be crazy to ever leave you for him and I told him all this stuff that I had been holding inside of me for the past couple of months and then I ran out of the restaurant. He followed me and I started to yell at him more. And then he got really angry and he shoved me against the wall and then..."

I looked up at his eyes which were filled with fury. His whole body was tense. I gripped his arms in an attempt to calm him down "What happened then Bella?" he asked gruffly.

"I don't think I should tell you that"

"Bella. What happened?"

"He...he tried to rape me" I whispered.

Edward's eyes flashed with fury and I heard a loud growl escape his mouth. "I'm going to rip his head off!" he shouted.

"Edward no, please just leave it. I kicked him and slapped him just please let I go!"

"Bella, he tried to rape you! I'm not just going to let him walk out of here without seeing the front of my fist first!"

At that moment, someone began banging loudly on the door. "Bella!" he screamed.

I groaned. Can't he take a hint? Normally, when you kick a guy between the legs and then slap him, which generally means you don't want to talk to them anymore.

"Bella open this door right now" he growled from behind the door.

Edward glanced at the door and back at my face. "Would you excuse me for a second?"

Before I could utter a sound, Edward stalked over to the door. He yanked it open and Jared fell through the doorway.

Edward grabbed him by the shirt collar and slammed him against the wall. "You better listen, and you better listen good. You ever come within one hundred feet of Bella again and I will rip your head off." He threw him out the door, wound back his fist, and punch Jared right in the face.

I stood with my mouth agape as Edward slammed the door on Jared's unconscious form. He came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella I will always be there for you no matter what okay? I would hate myself if I ever caused you pain. You know that right?"

Somehow, I nodded my head against his chest. Though it was an uncommon situation, somewhere deep down, I knew he was telling the truth, he had to have been.

**Was that or was that not a feel good moment? I was grinning the whole time. I love this chapter because we really get to see that Bella is a strong character, she can take care of herself! Ha ha anyway I'm leaving for a 10 day vacation in the Netherlands on Thursday and I do not get back until May 3****rd**** so I won't be able to update until at least then! I hope everyone had a good Easter. Tell me what you think, leave me a review =]**


	17. Lifeline

**I don't even know how long it's been but it's been way too long! I am very sorry for this inhumane long wait! Thank you for all the reviews and well wishes for my trip! It was amazing! I truly love that country. Anyway this chapter is called Lifeline which is by Angels and Airwaves. They are an awesome band; check them out if you get the chance. Alright I think you've waited long enough so ENJOY Chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I deserve to own Twilight even if I could!**

**Chapter 17: Lifeline**

BPOV

I curled my toes and stretched my arms as I opened my eyes wearily. I hadn't gotten much sleep; Jared's presence haunted my dreams as I tossed restlessly in my sleep.

Edward was snoring lightly on the couch. His mouth was half open and a small dribble of drool was sliding beside his mouth. I stifled a laugh not wanting to wake him up. Who knew the suave and charming Edward Cullen drooled in his sleep?

I sighed a turned the hot water on in the shower. I stood beneath the hot blasts of water until my skin was raw and red, mulling over the thoughts in my head.

Jared deserved everything he had gotten last night. Edward was my knight in shining armour. He treated me better than anyone ever had, like I was porcelain. I had the same feeling about him, only it was mixed with a strange sinking feeling. Like I had to hold on to him tightly or he just might slip away.

The thought scared me. I couldn't really imagine my life without Edward. It would seem ordinary, and bland. Edward gave me excitement and a happiness that I had never felt before.

But it scared me too. He invaded my mind like a virus desperately trying to enter my system, and stay there. Edward was a need, a desire beyond anything I had ever felt. He haunted my thoughts, and my dreams. His image burned behind my eyelids every time I closed my eyes. I was scaring myself with the intensity of my feelings for Edward. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if told him and he didn't want me anymore?

I told myself to stop. I'd had enough depressing thoughts the past couple of days to last me a lifetime. I needed to start living in the moment without worrying about the future for once. Be present in the present, my dad told me. Each day is a gift, that's why it's called the present.

I exited the shower and dressed casually for the day. When I walked back into the room, Edward was still snoring lightly on the couch. He was such a gentlemen, he insisted on sleeping on the couch much to my protest.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was just after noon. I walked over and gently shook his shoulder.

"Edward" I called, trying to wake him. "Edward" I called again, still nothing.

"Edward!" I called louder. His eyes opened with a start and he rolled right off the edge of the couch and fell to the hardwood with a grunt.

Laughter escaped my lips as he pulled himself off the floor glaring at me.

"You think this is funny?" he quirked an eyebrow at me.

I was still laughing and tears escaped my eyes as I nodded my head. Before I knew what was happening, he had lifted me up and playfully plunked me on the carpet. I knocked his arm out from beside me and his weight buckled and he fell on top of me.

We were both laughing breathlessly as he rolled off of me to beside me on the floor.

His eyes sparkled with amusement "Good morning Bella" he said and leaned in. I felt his smile on my lips as he kissed me.

He pulled away and I grinned. "That was quite the greeting".

"Well what can I say, hitting my head on the hardwood calls for a little bit of affection" he said.

I laughed again "That was pretty funny you know"

His eyebrows furrowed "You're supposed to be concerned for my well being. Remember? You're my girlfriend Bella!"

"Oh I'm sorry" putting on a face of mock concern and a high squeaky voice "Oh Edward darling, are you all right? That one foot fall from the couch to the floor looked treacherous, how will you ever go on?" I put a hand to my forehead. "Better?"

He grinned "Much. So how about breakfast, I'm starved!"

"It's after noon Edward" I stated.

"So how about brunch, I'm starved!" he repeated.

I smiled and laughed "Sure, brunch sounds good."

"Okay let me shower quickly and I'll be back in 10 minutes"

I nodded and he helped me off the floor.

As he was leaving, he opened the door and stopped short,

"Edward what is it?" I questioned.

He motioned me over to the door and I glanced out. There, lying on the floor snoring loudly was Jared.

I scoffed "Absolutely pathetic"

I walked back to the bathroom, grabbed a cup off the counter and filled it with water.

I stalked back over to the door and doused Jared's sleeping form with ice cold water. His eyes opened and he stared up in confusion.

"Get up" I said. "You need to leave the school property. Now. And don't plan on coming back. Ever."

He glared up at Edward and me angrily, but said nothing.

He got up slowly and began to walk down the hall. I leaned against Edward for support and he put his arm around me comfortingly.

Just as Jared reached the corner he turned to face me one last time "You're going to regret this Bella Swan. You are going to regret the day you ever let me go. You're going to come crawling back to me one day begging me to take you back and I won't."

I shook my head "You just don't get it Jared. I will never go back to you. You're worthless and I'm over you. You don't mean a thing to me. I could care less what you think is going to happen. You can leave now and go live your pathetic excuse for a life."

I sighed at glanced up at Edward. "Do you still want to go for brunch?" he asked.

"Yeah, I could use a distraction right about now."

* * *

Edward and I were seated at the local Denny's. The last time I had been to a Denny's was when my parents were still married and that was a long time ago.

Someone put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett standing behind her. "Surprise" she said with a grin on her face.

I turned towards Edward in surprise "I thought you could use a little cheering up" he said sheepishly.

"Thank you" I whispered quietly.

"So Bells, I heard you starred in Attack of the Ex-Boyfriend" Emmett said.

"Emmett!" Edward groaned.

"What?" He said innocently "I'm just stating a fact!"

"She was almost raped you dumbass you could show a bit of compassion!" Rosalie glared at Emmett.

"I don't think compassion or concern is in Emmett's vocabulary" Jasper said.

"Excuse me; I can be compassionate thank you very much!" Emmett stated. "Rosie, your hair looks flawless and impeccable today." He grinned proudly "See?"

"Emmett that's not compassion that's you sucking up to Rosalie so you can get some later" Edward rolled his eyes.

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows "Did it work?" he questioned

We all laughed and Rosalie shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"So Bella your okay right? Nothing bad happened after he left?" Alice asked.

"Uh, no but he got his fair share. And so did Edward" I replied.

Edward smirked proudly "Hey, that ass had it coming to him. Nobody messes with my Bella and gets away with it" he said as he pulled me to his side.

I pressed my lips against his as Alice and Rosalie 'awed' and Emmett faked retching noises.

Edward was getting into it and I threaded my arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Emmett cleared his throat and Edward and I broke apart gasping for breath.

"Thanks for that early morning public display of affection Edward and Bella, but this morning I was hoping to keep my breakfast in my stomach!" Emmett retorted.

Jasper rolled his eyes "Please Emmett as if you and Rosalie haven't had a make out session in public before while we were around"

"Well you're not so innocent mister 'I'm Jasper I'm so cool with my blonde hair and my blue eyes and my southern accent'" Emmett mocked in a high voice.

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Jasper's face when he heard Emmett's response. "Emmett what does that have to do with anything that we were talking about? That doesn't even make any sense!" I said.

"It made sense in my head" he stated stubbornly.

"Ah the deep place of Emmett's mind, what a scary place to be" Jasper said with a shiver.

We all laughed again. Breakfast was great. We talked and just hung out which was something we hadn't done in a while. I had only known this group of people for a small period of time, but I already knew that we were going to be friends for a very long time. I just clicked with them. I felt so comfortable and so safe, so at home. It was a feeling that I had longed for before this. I had never had very many friends in Phoenix let alone close ones. It was a feeling that I relished in and didn't want to let go anytime soon.

"So you guys want to see a movie or something?" Edward asked

My cell phone let off a shrill ring and my face flushed. "Ah, sorry" I glanced at the screen not recognizing the number "I should take this" I flipped open my phone "Hello?"

**Okay before you yell at me for the cliff hanger and that fact that it's short, please know that this is a filler chapter. There was really nothing else that I could write about to transition is to the next part of the story. I know it's short, but I promise the next chapter with be longer! Please review, I would really like to know what you thought! Thanks for reading :) **


	18. Sleeping Sickness

**Hello, back again after another really long wait. I've gotten into a bad habit of not writing that often but I was focused on getting school over with and studying for my exams but I can focus more on this story now! Anyway thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! We reached the 400 mark Woohoo! You guys are amazing so thank you! Anyway this chapter is called Sleeping Sickness by City and Colour, one, of many, favourite songs of mine! ENJOY CHAPTER 18!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!**

**Chapter 18: Sleeping Sickness **

_My cell phone let off a shrill ring and my face flushed. "Ah, sorry" I glanced at the screen not recognizing the number "I should take this" I flipped open my phone "Hello?"_

"Is this Isabella Swan?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes this is Bella Swan. Speaking?"

"Bella, my name is Dr. Lodge at Phoenix General Hospital. I'm afraid I have some bad news regarding your mother Renee Dwyer." He said in a sombre voice.

I slowly stood from my seat at the table. I glanced at the group of people surrounding the table who were all looking up at my expectantly.

I turned and quickly walked into the mid-afternoon sunlight. "What's wrong? Is she alright?" A million thoughts were running through my head. What happened to my mom? Was she okay? Where was she? Why was the doctor from the hospital calling me?

"At the moment, we aren't quite sure of her condition she was only admitted to the hospital recently but I'm afraid your mom has been in a horrific car accident. She was driving late last a couple nights ago when a drunk driver ran a red light and smashed her car; she then rolled through the intersection and was knocked unconscious. She is currently in a coma in our Intensive Care unit."

Tears filled my eyes and my breath came out in gasps. I fumbled the phone, but managed to catch it before it smashed into the cement sidewalk. I closed my eyes as tears leaked down my cheeks crouching in the middle of the street, outside a Denny's. I looked up, my vision blurred; only seeing painted faces of people passing me on the street and the glare of the sun behind my red eyelids.

"Bella? Bella? Are you there?" I heard Dr. Lodge calling from the other end of the phone line.

I took a deep breath "Yes, sorry I'm here" I croaked.

"Bella, I don't want you to panic, your mother is stable at the moment. We hope to move her to recovery as soon as possible." Dr. Lodge said calmly.

"Don't panic doctor? It's my mother! I'm getting on the first plane to Phoenix, I'll be there as soon as I can" I said forcefully.

I closed my phone and dialled the number for the travel agent I used to fly to Los Angeles. I managed to book myself on a flight to Phoenix in 2 hours.

I rushed back inside to get my purse and was met by my worried group of friends.

"Bella what is going on?" Alice demanded.

"My mom was in a car accident. She's in a-a- coma in Phoenix. I have to go see her" I stuttered out.

"Bella you can't just leave" Edward said, grabbing a hold on my forearm.

I glared at him for not understanding "I have to Edward, she's my mother. She's all I have left" With that I ripped my arm away from him and tried to leave the restaurant only to be stopped by Alice.

"Bella! Can you just be rational for a second? Instead of rushing off to Phoenix if you don't need to, why don't you just sit down, relax, and listen for any updates. If your mom's condition gets worse, nobody's going to stop you from going to Phoenix." She said rationally.

I shook my head in disbelief "If her condition gets worse than you'll let me go? **She's in a coma Alice. **I don't think it can get much worse than that. I'm going whether you all like it or not."

* * *

When I arrived back at Weston, I had quickly packed a bag full of clothes and jumped back in my taxi to head to the airport. I quickly paid the cabbie, who wasn't half as nice as the one I met on my first day in Los Angeles.

I made it onto the plane with about 5 minutes to spare. I sank into my seat and closed my eyes. All I could do now was wait.

I stared out the window as the plane ascended into the air over Los Angeles. My head burned with images of my mom in a coffin as Phil and I silently stood by. Another image of a coffin being lowered into the ground as rain poured down into the dirt.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. I had to calm down. I was thinking the worst. My mom was going to be fine. I just had to relax and everything would be okay. It wasn't helping anyone that I was freaking out. I had to be strong for her.

I watched the clouds slowly thin as we climbed higher into the sky. Exhaustion suddenly came over me and I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep as I flew further and further away from Los Angeles, but my mind was already a million miles away.

* * *

I landed in Phoenix and was greeted by a blast of dry heat and intense sunlight as soon as I stepped out of the airport.

I sighed in relief; it was good to be home.

I stepped into another cab, eager to get to my mom.

"Where to lady?" The cabbie asked me.

"Phoenix General Hospital please. And step on it!" I replied.

I lowered the window and the hot air blew in my face. I gazed at the Phoenix skyline as I rushed by into the downtown core.

Before I knew it, we where outside the hospital in the familiar Phoenix chaos. Cars whirled around me and the sun beat down on the cement. I quickly paid the cabbie with the little money I had left, and rushed into the hospital. I went to the elevators and quickly scanned the chart.

The elevator opened, and I stepped inside hastily pressing the close door button. The elevator climbed floors as I tapped my foot impatiently. When the doors opened, I rushed to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Renee Dwyer's room" I said.

The nurse paused slightly, checking something in the computer "She's in room 407, dear" she said.

I smiled my thanks and rushed down the hallway. I skidded to a halt in front of room 407 and closed my eyes attempting to clear the chaos in my brain. I took a deep breath and quietly opened the door.

The sight I saw before me caused tears to well up in my eyes once more. I saw my mother's husband, Phil sitting in a chair at her bedside his head on the bed, snoring, and his hand in hers.

The fact that my mother was in a stable condition startled me. If you were to look at her that is not what you would see. Her right leg was in a cast along with her right arm. She had cuts and deep purple bruises all across her upper body, and her head was bandaged with white gauze.

The hotel room was standard issue. The tile was stark white and the hotel walls were beige and bare. There was a small TV hanging from the ceiling and a large bay window that looked out at the Phoenix skyline.

I gently walked over to Phil and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and his eyes slowly opened, and widened when they saw me. "Bella, what are you doing here?" You're supposed to be in California"

I smiled a watery grin "I had to come see if she was okay. I couldn't stay knowing she was here and looking like this" I gestured to my mom laying unconscious in the bed.

Phil hugged me lightly "I'm going to get the doctor okay? I'll be back soon"

I nodded and let my bag slide to the floor. I sunk down in the chair reaching for my mom's hand. A pang of sadness rang through my heart. She looked so weak and vulnerable, it broke my heart.

"Hi Mom" I whispered "I had to come see if you were alright. Don't be mad at me for leaving school okay? I just really need to know that you're with me. I need you mom. You can't leave, you just can't. I need you, Phil needs you, we all need you so you can't leave us okay? Please wake up mom, I don't know what I'll do if you don't. You have to wake up okay? Just like those mornings at home before I left for Weston. I had to wake up then so you have to return the favour by waking up now. Mom?" She didn't move "Please?"

The tears were falling down my face faster now at the thought of losing my mom. Her hand was still limp in mine.

I heard the door to the room open and I turned to see Phil and who I assumed was Dr. Lodge filing into the room.

"Bella, my name to Dr. Lodge, I was the one who spoke to you on the phone" I shook his hand and wiped my face with the back of my hand.

Phil patted my back comfortingly, but his eyes I saw were also rimmed with red.

"How badly is she injured Doctor? I questioned, not knowing if I wanted to hear the answer.

"Well she suffered a fractured rib, her right leg is broken in two places, her right arm is broken, and she has a concussion. She lost a lot of blood from the cuts from the glass"

I must have visibly paled because he started speaking quickly after finishing "Despite all these injuries, we expect her to make a full recovery. However, she must wake up from her coma first and she must stay at least two weeks or more, depending on her recovery progress, in the hospital before I would say it would be safe to allow her to return home."

I breathed a sigh of relief; she was going to be okay. All she had to do was wake up from that damn coma. "Thank you for all your help Dr. Lodge".

"I'm just doing my job. Please don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions." With that, he left the room leaving Phil and I alone.

"Phil why don't you go home and get some sleep, a change of clothes, and something to eat. I'll stay with her tonight." I suggested. Phil looked exhausted.

"Are you sure Bella? That would be great thanks. I'll see you in the morning okay? Try and get some sleep" I nodded and soon it was just my mom and I alone in the hospital room.

I sat back down in the chair and reached for her hand again. "Remember what I said okay mom? They said you're going to be fine all you have to do is wake up. I love you" I whispered weakly.

I sat there with her until the lights in the hall were off, and the lights in the city were on. My eyelids soon began to feel heavy and they slowly drifted close. My head fell against the blankets of its own accord and I was swept into another dreamless sleep.

* * *

I felt a slight stirring near my hand but I ignored it and shifted my head trying to fall back into my comatose state of sleep.

The stirring persisted and I finally opened my eyes. I looked around groggily and saw the early morning sun shining through the bay window. I glanced up at my mom's face and my eyes widened in shock as I saw her eyes open as well.

"Mom! Oh my god mom you're awake! Mom, oh mom I'm so happy your okay! I was so worried about you!" Tears of relief streamed down my face as I kissed her cheeks "How are you feeling do you want me to get the doctor? Are you in pain?" I finished in a flurry of words.

"Bella, breathe" she rasped. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Los Angeles at school." She looked at me wearily.

"Mom your sitting a hospital bed with a broken leg, a broken arm, a fractured rib and you just woke up out of a coma and you're worried about the fact that I'm supposed to be at school?" I shook my head with a smile, she was always like that. It's good to know that some things don't ever change. "Do you want me to get a doctor?"

"No not yet sweetie, I just want to talk to you for a bit, I haven't seen you in so long." She murmured. "So tell me about school, what's it like? Did you meet some new friends? Do you have a boyfriend?" she said with a mischievous glint in her eye. Even after being in a coma for three days, she was still my mother in every sense.

"Weston is really growing on me mom" I said with a grin, thinking of Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"Would a boy have anything to do with this?" she questioned.

I grinned "Maybe a bit. Or maybe a lot" I laughed.

"Who is he? Tell me all about him! Bella, are you being safe?"

My cheeks burned red with embarrassment "Mom!"

"What? I'm just making sure, I'm your mother it's my job. Now back to this boy." She smiled

"His name is Edward. He's my age. He's 6'1, messy bronze hair, and the most gorgeous green eyes you will ever lay eyes on mom!" I squealed. Normally, I wasn't one to squeal, but when it came to Edward, he turned me into a thirteen year old girl with a MAJOR crush.

She laughed "He sounds like quite the looker sweetie. Are things going well?"

"Yeah things are going gr-" I stopped short, coming to a quick realization.

"Bella is something wrong?" my mother questioned.

"It's just, when I left to come see you, he didn't exactly agree, and we didn't leave off on the best terms. I guess I was kind of upset at him for not understanding why I needed to leave. But I see now that was pointless because I never sat down long enough to tell him what was wrong, I just left."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure things will work out." She smiled patting my hand.

"Thanks Mom. Let me go get the doctor."

* * *

The next couple of days were a whirlwind of hospital visits, bad food, phone calls, and catching up with my mother.

They had moved her out of the Intensive Care Unit and into the regular recovery rooms. We had spent a lot of time the past couple of days just talking. It felt good to talk to her again. I never really realized how much I missed her until now.

I was sitting with her again, we had been talking for about an hour when she turned slightly towards me and started to speak. "Bella, you know how much I appreciate you coming out here to check up on me, but it's time for you to go back to your life. I know that you are worried about me, but you heard the doctors, I'm going to be fine. So you have to go back to school now. Go back to Edward and your friends, I'll be fine" She said comfortingly.

I nodded my head "I've been thinking about it for the past couple days and I think your right mom. I've enjoyed every second with you, but now it's time for me to go clean up the mess I made back home"

It was a realization that struck within me. I missed Edward, and I missed my friends. Weston really had become my home. There were people waiting for me to be home, and I needed to get back to them to fix what needs to be set right. I couldn't lose them, they were way too important to me already.

**Holy crap long chapter! This is the longest chapter I've ever written so please tell me what you thought! There is a surprise in the next chapter which I hope to have up soon! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review!**


	19. Your The Reason I Come Home

**Hey I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but I was enjoying my summer vacation =] Anyway thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! We've reached 425 reviews and 34,567 hits! Wow thank you guys so much! This chapter is called Your the Reason I Come Home by Ron Pope for obvious reasons. Anyway, I promised you guys a surprise and I'm delivering one. So here it is ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: With my small allowance, I cannot afford to own Twilight**

**Chapter 19: Your the Reason I Come Home**

EPOV

I ran my hands through my already tousled hair for the thousandth time that day. Bella had left. She was gone, and she didn't even stay long enough to explain why she was leaving.

I gritted my teeth at the memory of Bella snapping at me when I didn't immediately support her decision to go see her mom.

She couldn't see that she was acting in a panic. She was being irrational. The thoughts caused me to pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. She never acted like this. Bella was one of the only people I knew who takes time to make her decisions. Doing things sporadically was not like her at all.

Generally Bella and I got along well. We rarely fought, and if we did it was over something so unimportant we would just get over it, we couldn't stay mad at each other.

I missed her; I wanted her to come back more than anything. I hadn't heard a word from her since she left over a week ago. My feelings for Bella were so strong, but they no longer scared me because even though I had never felt this way before, it was the most exhilarating feeling I had ever experienced.

I could sit and stare at her beautiful face for hours and never get bored. Breathe in her scent, feel her fingertips on my cheek as if she was still with me. Being with Bella was so effortless, I could just be myself, and not worry about what she thought of me. She was my rock, if everything in my life fell apart; I knew I would still have Bella. The thought made my heart swell with joy.

But it shrivelled back again when I thought of our current situation.

I was sitting at an outdoor cafe in the courtyard of my dorm. I had been sitting here for two hours, watching people walk by. Watching happy couples holding hands, watching people hurrying to classes. I had turned my phone off to avoid calls from Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. I just wanted to be alone.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Lauren walking up to my table. I inwardly groaned, this was the last thing I wanted to deal with right now.

She sidled up to me and grinned what I think was supposed to be a seductive smile. I looked grimly back up at her.

"Hey Eddie" she giggled.

I open and closed my eyes slowly and took a deep breath. "Lauren, I'm really not in the mood for this"

"Oh don't worry I know we're over. I just saw you sitting over here and you looked kind of upset so I thought I would bring you a drink"

Confusion crossed my face, Lauren being nice? I realized though, in spite of myself, that I was oddly thirsty. I grabbed the drink from her offering hand and downed it in one gulp.

"Thanks Lauren, that was oddly compassionate of you." I reluctantly said.

She smiled "Hey, I can be nice when I want to" she slumped into the chair next to me.

My head started to feel fuzzy and my vision blurred. I shook my head, it was probably all the thoughts of Bella and waiting for her to contact me in some way.

"So what's going on with you and Bella?" she questioned "One day you're the perfect happy couple and the next you're sitting here all moody and brooding and Bella is nowhere to be found."

I sighed in frustration, my emotions riling up inside again. "I don't even know" I said bitterly "She just up and left to go see her mom in Phoenix without any explanation. She wouldn't listen to me at all when I tried to talk to her, she was being too irrational. It just makes me so frustrated because it's so unlike her"

My thoughts were swirling around in head now, becoming so fast that I could hardly concentrate on them. But the ones that were mad at Bella were becoming even more present.

"Hm, sounds frustrating. You know if she does this now, who's to say that she won't do it in the future again? Do you really want to be with someone who makes spur of the moment decisions that could possibly be dangerous without talking to you about it first?" she said.

My head was becoming even fuzzier, and what Lauren was saying was making even more sense.

"No" I grunted

"I didn't think so. And you what? Now that we're talking about it, I think I remember seeing Bella being awfully friendly with that Jacob Black guy. Kind looked too friendly if you asked me. You deserve better than her Edward. You deserve somebody who won't go behind your back with another guy" she hissed.

"Uh yeah Lauren I have to go-" I stood up abruptly my chair flipping backwards. "Need to go lay down" I mumbled.

With my head pounding, I stumbled into the building and flopped on my bed. I pounded my fist against it in frustration, not knowing what to make of the conversation I just had.

I had some serious thinking to do.

BPOV

My heart swelled in anticipation of what was to come. As the taxi rolled over the highway towards Weston, I thought of the past couple days with my mom.

My mom and I had always got along well, especially after my dad died. She had always been there for me, more like a friend than a mom.

I thought of what had happened before I left for Phoenix. I wasn't proud of the way I had snapped at Edward, and things had been so busy over the week I hadn't gotten a chance to call him. I hope he wouldn't consider that I was still angry over this. I just wanted to move on and continue with the school year.

I didn't want this one incident to linger in front of mine and Edward's faces. The tension wasn't necessary.

Edward and I had been through so much together. The road was winding and not easy at times, but I was proud of the person Edward had become. He finally realized his previous ways were wrong; he was truly unlike any other.

I smiled to myself as we pulled up to the school. I retrieved my bags from the trunk and paid the cabbie.

I hurried across campus, my bags dragging on the ground behind me, to Edward's room. I didn't even stop to drop off my bags before rushing to see him. He was the reason I came home.

It wasn't that late, only about dinner time, so I assumed Edward would be in his room. I came to a halt outside his door to catch my breath.

I knocked lightly and pushed open the door. Edward was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. He looked up as I walked into the room "Bella" he murmured "You're back"

I dropped my bags and rushed to give him a hug. He hugged me lightly and quickly let go, my smile faltered slightly.

"Edward is something wrong?" I questioned.

"Bella I think we need to talk"

"Okay" I said slowly, and sank down on the bed next to him.

"Bella, I was thinking a lot while you were gone, especially this afternoon about the day you left." He started "And I can't do this anymore. I think it would just be better for the both of us if we went our separate ways" he finished letting out a breath.

"Ha ha very funny Edward" I said sarcastically.

"Bella" he stared deep in my eyes and I saw nothing but the truth "I'm serious."

The breath left my lungs "What?" I gaped, looking for words "You're breaking up with me? Are you kidding? After all we've been through together!" I jumped up in ager "You're just going to dump me because I made one irrational decision?" Tears burned hot in my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Bella, please don't be angry about this. I just think we need to honest about our feelings for one another and I just don't think this is working for me." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I felt like he had ripped my heart out, whipped it on the floor and stomped on it. "How can you say that?" Tears were flowing freely down my face now "I can't believe you Edward Cullen! I hate you so much! I was just another conquest that you can go brag about to your friends. I bet you never even cared. Everything that happened the past couple of months was a lie. I've never met someone so pathetic in my life." I spat.

"Bella, I think this has been evident for a while. I was talking to Lauren today and a lot of the stuff she said was making a lot of sense-"

"LAUREN!" I shrieked "YOU'RE GOING TO BELIEVE LAUREN? YOU'RE GOING TO DECIDE THE FATE OF OUR RELATIONSHIP BASED ON SOMETHING LAUREN TOLD YOU?" I gasped and crouched on the floor in a sob.

"You're so stupid Edward" I whispered staring at his face through blurry eyes. "Fine, you don't want to be with me, than I don't want to be with you either."

I grabbed my bag and stomped towards the door "Do me favour? Never talk to me again!"

With that, I swept through the door and slammed it behind me.

* * *

I fumbled the key in the lock with shaky hands as sobs continued to rack my body. This was the last thing I expected to happen when I returned to school.

Evidently having heard my trouble with the lock, the door swung open to reveal Alice's shocked face.

"Bella!" she exclaimed "Oh my god! What happened to you? Come here!" she dragged my into the room and took my bags from me. She led me to my bed and hugged me as I continued to cry.

After a while, my sobs quieted, but Alice still said nothing.

"He did it Alice" I whispered quietly "He broke up with me"

Alice sighed and hugged me harder "I don't know what to say Bella, but trust me, it gets easier"

This time, I found it quite easy to doubt Alice.

**Okay first of all, DON'T HATE ME! All will be explained I promise. But it's a dramatic story; I've got to keep you guys on your toes! Anyway, even if you hated it, hopefully you will still write me a review! I really like hearing from your guys and I hope you liked it =]**


	20. All Hail The Heartbreaker

**Ah I'm horrible I know! I'm sorry :( Things have been so busy with school and then when I got downtime I couldn't get into the mood to write. Anyway thank you for all the reviews from my last chapter! You guys are the best! I promise, I'm a sucker for happy endings, hint-hint. Okay this chapter is called All Hail the Heartbreaker by The Spill Canvas for obvious reasons. Don't worry, Edward has his reasons for doing what he did! So...ENJOY chapter 20!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer!**

**Chapter 20: All Hail the Heartbreaker**

BPOV

"Do you want me to pummel him Bells?" questioned Emmett. His statement was ironic seeing as he had known Edward longer than I had and yet here he sat offering to beat his face in for me. It's interesting how quickly the tables turn after a few short words and a night of crying.

I smiled weakly "No, but thanks for the offer Em"

Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and I were sitting a table in front of a cafe in the quad. Alice had rallied the troops this morning for a late brunch after I had woken up and refused to get out of bed.

The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and a slight breeze ruffled the leaves on the trees, but my mood couldn't have been darker.

Edward's confession last night had opened a void in my heart that was almost physically painful. I had cried myself to sleep and woken up in a blurry haze.

Alice had been livid when I described what transpired between Edward and me. She had told the others what had happened, and their moods followed suit.

I felt so drained, like I had no energy left. Food didn't lift my spirits; Emmett's corny jokes did nothing. That was the last thing I expected when I arrived back at school yesterday. I think that's why I was acting like this, because it came out of nowhere. Which only made it that more difficult to deal with.

"Are you sure?" Emmett questioned again, glaring at the back of Edward's head, who was sitting across the quad with his back to us. "That little weasel deserves it" he growled.

I sighed "It's alright Em. If you wreck his face, he'll have nothing left. After all, that's all he's got going for him."

The others laughed at my put down. Somehow, even insulting Edward still didn't make me feel better.

"Oh he is not even going to try" Rosalie growled. She was glaring at something over my shoulder. I glanced over my shoulder to see Edward stalking towards our table.

I quickly turned around and sunk down in my seat. "Oh God" I whispered. I did not want to talk to him. Clearly, he did not get the concept of 'never talk to me again'.

As Edward approached the table, I shut my eyes tightly willing the situation to dissolve and I would wake to find myself back in my bed. This was all a bad dream, or more suitably a nightmare.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice call.

"Turn around and walk back the other way Edward" I heard Emmett growl.

"I'll let her be the judge of that Emmett" Edward threatened.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Edward," Jasper stated "Leave her alone!"

More tears leaked down my cheeks as I heard Edward's ever growing protests. Why would he go through all this trouble to talk to me if he broke up with me?

I just wanted this whole thing to go away. I don't want to cry anymore; I don't want to feel depressed anymore, and most of all, I don't want to hurt anymore.

With all that said, I still wasn't ready to talk to Edward.

I opened my eyes to see Edward in a heated argument with Edward and Jasper and Rosalie and Alice huddled around me expectantly.

"Bella you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to" Alice said. I shook my head "I don't want to talk to him. Please just tell him to leave me alone." I said.

Rosalie stalked off to Edward to relay the message. Her tone contained more venom then necessary, but I was too emotionally drained to care.

"Bella please!" I opened my eyes to see Edward trying to get past Emmett and Jasper without much success.

I shook my head. "What part of leave me alone and never talk to me again don't you get Edward?" I said angrily. I grabbed my stuff from the table and stalked off.

"Bella please you have to let me explain myself. Please I just need to talk to you! Just give me five minutes that's all I need." He said exasperatedly.

I paused with my garbage in one hand and my bag in another. I looked at his face. Lack of sleep was evident right away. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was even wilder than normal, as if he'd run his hands through it a thousand times.

His shirt was dishevelled, his pants were wrinkled and his eyes screamed of desperation. I never thought that I would see Edward Cullen anywhere near desperate, but this was the definition of the word.

I opened my mouth a couple times but no words came out. A part of me wanted to run into his arms and pretend that this never happened. He would hug me, hold me, kiss my forehead, and tell me everything would be alright.

A sharp pang in my heart brought me back to reality. Edward was still looking at me, hope growing in his eyes. It hurt me again, but I had to move on. I silently shook my head, and with I gathered up my nerve, turned the other way, and walked away not wanting the look of defeat and rejection evident on Edward's face.

* * *

I walked into Biology with a monotonous feeling. This relationship never turned out to be what I expected. I always knew there was a chance I could get hurt getting into a relationship with Edward, but I thought it was worth the risk. Then again, I didn't think it would hurt this badly either.

I already knew what I had to do. The plan had formed in my head early this morning. I need this. This was a good thing.

"Mr. Molina I'm having some trouble focusing and I think my marks are being affected with my current lab partner. Do you think I could work with someone else please?" I said.

He looked at me questioningly "Students aren't generally allowed to switch lab partners after the beginning of the semester." I looked at him pleadingly and he sighed. "However if you are finding that you are unable to focus and your marks are being affected, I think I can make an exception."

I sighed in relief "Thank your Mr. Molina. I really appreciate it."

He surveyed the classroom "Lauren you will be lab partners with Edward and Bella you can be with Jimmy."

I quickly made my way to my new seat with a small wave to Jimmy who waved back with a confused look on his face.

I peeked through my hair to my right to see Lauren smugly sitting down next to Edward and Edward gritting his teeth in frustration.

Class began and the usual lesson ensued. I was glad for the distraction of writing notes, listening to a lecture, and completing assignments. Mr. Molina finally gave us our homework. There was about 20 minutes of class left for us to work on it before the bell rang. I was almost finished mine when I heard her talk.

"You know I can't really blame him, I mean look at her. I always knew that relationship was doomed ever since they started going out. They're just not right for each other." Lauren said rather loudly.

I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore her ugly, high pitched voice to focus on my homework.

"Hey Bella!" Lauren called out to me.

I took a deep breath and reluctantly turned towards her. "What?" I snapped.

I noticed Edward had put his head down and his headphones were in, most likely trying to drown out Lauren's chatter.

"Ooh, sensitive. Someone's got a temper girls" she said to her friends who laughed. She smirked at me "You know I always knew it would turn out like this. Edward and I together while you were all alone."

I snorted "Wow, you're more deranged than I thought. You actually think just because you're lab partners with him he's going to date you?"

She smirked again "It's only a matter of time. You know I can't really blame him for dumping you, you've got nothing to offer him."

I stood up from my seat and walked over to her "If you mean I'm not a whore, then no, I guess you're right, I don't have anything to offer him."

Her mouth dropped open in surprise "You know Edward told me that he only went out with you because he felt sorry for me. I mean look at you, you're so plain, and not to mention fat." Her eyes flashed "He seemed to prefer me much more when he visited me and had some fun when he wasn't with you."

The slap cracked across her face before I knew what was happening. My hand stung red and her mouth hung open in surprise. "You lying bitch." I snarled.

"Bella! What do you think you're doing? To the principal's office now. That kind of behaviour is unacceptable!" Mr. Molina shouted angrily.

I smirked "It was worth it." Lauren's left cheek glowed angrily red with a print in the form of my hand imprinted on it.

I grabbed my stuff and quickly stuffed it into my bag listening to the background noise of people whispering, people texting, and Lauren whining to her friends about how I was crazy.

I walked to the door and turned to look over my shoulder. Edward stared back at me with one earphone in, and a wide-eyed, shocked look plastered on his face.

I turned towards the door and made my way to the principal's office, alone.

**Okay so Bella got a little revenge there what do you think? I have to admit I had a lot of fun writing that little part at the end there :P Anyway leave me a review tell me what you think! Hopefully you enjoyed it and hopefully it was worth the wait :)**


	21. Never Say Never

**I'm so horrible at updating! I hope you guys don't mind my inconsistency I'm so sorry. School is super crazy. Grade 11 is a huge jump from Grade 10, not to mention the three nights a week I spend at dance. Anyway thank you very much for all the reviews from the last chapter! We're at 486 reviews now and almost 43,000 hits! Wow thank you so much! Can we hit 500 reviews with this chapter! I would be even more ecstatic! Okay so this chapter is called Never Say Never by The Fray (I love this song!) and it sort of has a hidden meaning ;) After another long wait...ENJOY!**

**P.S. Can you believe New Moon comes out in 12 days?!?! I'm so excited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone relating to Twilight**

**Chapter 21: Never Say Never **

**BPOV**

I sat in the hard plastic chair outside of the dean's office staring at the redness slowly evaporating from my right hand.

Mrs. Cope, resident secretary, was chatting on phone and glancing in my direction every so often. You can have a clean record and then all of the sudden one bad decision can make everyone wary of you.

I didn't really know what I was feeling. I just felt so alone and things just felt so wrong without Edward. I wasn't the kind of person to get into trouble and slap people across the face. That wasn't me.

It scared me to death that one person could affect me so much, even change who I was. I wasn't willingly submitting to the depression that threatened to drag me under, but fighting it took so much energy and willpower. Energy and willpower that I wasn't sure I had anymore.

It felt like after being hit with such a harsh reality everything came into perspective. I was far from my family; the people who attended this school were conniving, self-centered, and vain. What was I even doing here? Who was I kidding coming to a school like this? I don't have money, I don't have fancy clothes, and I certainly didn't think I would have to deal with have the shit I've had to face in my short time here. I didn't belong here.

I was suddenly mad at myself and mentally chastised my inner thoughts. I had to stick it out. I had to show these people that I don't give up in the face of defeat. My boyfriend may have dumped me, and I may have just slapped a girl in the face, but I was not going to lose my dignity. After all, it was all I had left.

I did not need Edward Cullen. I could stand alone. I had been screwed over by a boy before and survived and so help me god I would do it again.

"Dean Franklin will see you now" Mrs. Cope said, eyeing me warily, as if I were a time bomb, set to go off at any moment.

I sighed, stood up, and grabbed my backpack from the floor.

Even as I walked into the Dean's office I couldn't bring myself to regret what I had done. I wasn't the kind of person to get into fights, nor was I one to slap girls in the face, yet here I stood, walking towards the giant oak doors that held my fate.

I wouldn't come undone. I had to establish some sort of control over my life. I was sick of feeling helpless and weak. My heart hurt more than anything but I know that the constant knot would fade and I could get along with my life.

I knocked on the oak doors that led to the Dean's office and held my breath. I heard "Come in" from a strong voice and I entered slowly.

"Bella, could you come and sit down please" he said.

Dean Franklin was a middle-aged man. Late forties at the least. His brown hair had gray flecks throughout it. He was seated in a brown leather chair. A picture of a woman I assumed to be his wife and two children, a boy and a girl, stared up at him from his desk.

I sank down in the chair opposite of his desk, hoping the next words out of his mouth wouldn't seal my fate.

"Bella, I pay special attention to all the scholarship students when they join the school because they seem to have more of a difficult time adjusting to the school environment then some of the other students. I kept an eye on your marks and school activities and you seem to be an extremely humble, well-rounded young lady."

I felt the blush I hated so much creep on my cheeks. So he was just going to tell me that I was well-rounded and let me off with a slap on the wrist?

"However, the recent actions you have displayed are unacceptable. What propelled you to take physical action against Ms. Mallory?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

I sighed "Look Dean Franklin, I appreciate the whole 'relating to the student to find the inner workings behind the conflict' thing but I'm going to be straight with you. I've had to deal with a ton of stuff the past couple of days and I'm really not in the mood to be psycho analyzed."

He looked slightly taken aback and I bit my lip. "Miss Swan I promise you my intentions were purely to discover the root of this behaviour as it appears to me that you are not the kind of person who slaps other people in the face for no reason." He looked at me pointedly.

I closed my eyes slowly, reopened them and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude but I've just been a bit...on edge recently. I've had to deal with some issues unexpectedly and Lauren said some things to me that were inappropriate and my temper flared. I realize my behaviour was unacceptable and I promise nothing like this will ever happen again. I just beg you; please don't take away my scholarship. This school, this opportunity it's all I have left." I finished quietly.

"Miss Swan I assure you I do not intend to revoke your scholarship. But you must now that the behaviour you exhibited is not acceptable at Weston. I will let you off with a warning, but next time, I implore you to think of the consequences before you act." He said warningly.

"Thank you Dean Franklin I promise it won't happen again!" With a weak smile I grabbed my backpack and quickly exited his office.

I returned to my next class glad that I didn't have a class with Edward or Lauren for the rest of the day. For the first time, my head felt clear. Maybe a talk with the Dean had been what I needed to see that I was screwing up my shot. I had to focus, concentrate on my future. Right now, it was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

The next morning was cold, damp, and rainy. I had slept okay the night before, only waking up twice.

I walked slowly to biology despite the heavy rain pouring down on head. I twirled my umbrella mindlessly and glanced at my watch. My heart felt heavy when I realized that I would have to go now or risk being late which I did not want to do.

I walked silently into Biology ignoring the stares of my classmates. I sat at my desk and patiently waited for Mr. Molina to start class. I did not hang my head, I did not shield my face and I did not avert my eyes.

I couldn't help but glance to my right. My eyebrows scrunched together as I took in the sight before me. There sat Edward, next to Lauren who looked equally confused dressed entirely in brown. From the hat on his head, to his shirt, his sweater, his pants, his socks, and his shoes he was completely covered in brown.

I also noticed his gaze staring at me intently. I felt my blush rise to my cheeks and I quickly looked away. His appearance made absolutely no sense to me.

I tried my best to keep my mind focused on Mr. Molina and my work, but it was getting harder and harder as I kept feeling Edward's penetrating gaze staring at me throughout the class. I was grateful because he didn't try to talk to me again today. The response I had attempted to formulate in my mind during class had he tried to talk to me was seemingly not needed which was a good thing because it didn't make any sense anyway.

Class finally ended and I was grateful to exit the room of eyes following my every move. From Edward's curious, obviously upset gaze to Lauren's hateful glare.

I floated through the rest of my morning focusing as best as I could on the rest of my classes. I was actually looking forward to lunch, glad that my friends hadn't ditched me as soon as I became a moody wreck.

I felt bad for putting them through my moods. Despite my attitude recently, they seemed more than happy to see me when I walked up to the table which sat Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"Hi guys" I smiled lightly "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not! Why are you even asking?" Alice said smiling. I quickly sat down beside her sighing in relief.

"So, are you feeling better?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded my head "Yeah, I think I am."

"Happy to see you back on your feet Bella." Jasper said.

"Me too Jazz." I smiled at my friends re-welcoming.

"Well it took you long enough!" Emmett scoffed.

Rosalie slapped him on the head "Emmett!" she glared.

"What? I was kidding! Duh! God Rose learn how to take a joke" he said.

I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett; he could always cheer me up. "So, um, what's with Edward's get-up today?"

"Oh I saw that. So sad. I mean who wears one colour like that? Especially brown! Ew, he could have picked a colour less icky!" Alice exclaimed.

Jasper rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'll go talk to him" he glanced at me quickly "If that's okay with you Bella."

"No worries Jasper, you guys don't have to not talk to him for me. It's fine I understand you're friends with him too and he didn't do anything to you"

"When he hurt you like that, he pissed us all off Bella" Rosalie said.

Jasper rose from his chair and walked over to Edward who was sitting alone at a table across the cafeteria.

I glanced over my shoulder at their conversation and saw Edward explaining something fiercely and gesturing with his hands. Jasper was nodding with a ghost of a smile on his face.

I turned back to my food and began to pick at my lunch. Would Jasper find out this reasons as to why Edward was dressed all in brown? I engaged in small talk with the rest of the table, eager for Jasper's return.

A few minutes later Jasper returned and sank down in his seat with an amused expression on his face.

"Well it's not exactly how I would do it but I have to admit Edward is definitely getting creative." He said.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion "What are you talking about?"

"I asked him why he was wearing all brown and he gave me a very long, thorough answer but I will spare you the details. Basically what it comes down to is Edward is wearing all brown because it's his favourite colour."

"What?" Rose said flatly "That's it? That's why he's wearing all brown?"

Jasper inclined his head "He says brown is his favourite colour because it's the colour of Bella's eyes."

My mouth dropped open and I gaped at him. Alice let out a squeak and Emmett snorted in laughter. Rose lips were set in a small smile.

"What? That's why he's wearing all brown? Because it's the colour of my eyes?" I gaped.

Jasper smiled and chuckled slightly "That's what he said"

"Aw, that's so sweet" Alice cooed. "Who knew my brother had it in him?"

"It's unconditional to say the least but still a nice gesture" Rose said nonchalantly.

"Nice gesture?" Emmett snorted "That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!"

"Emmett! How can you say that?" I said. "I can't believe he did that for me" I murmured more to myself. I smiled to myself and took one more glance over my shoulder, but Edward was gone.

* * *

The rest of the day proceeded normally. I couldn't get what Edward had done out of my head. I was in English, my last period and my favourite class. We were studying Macbeth which I had already read so I had resorted to staring out the window.

My teacher was guiding the rest of the class through a translation of Act 1 Scene 1. I sighed, a small smile creeping at the sides of my mouth as I once again thought of Edward. I missed him so much, wishing I could go back and erase this stupid break up from happening.

Suddenly there was a knock on the classroom which broke me out of my reverie. A younger boy walked into the classroom and looked around nervously.

"Yes, may I help you?" my teacher questioned him.

"Um, I'm looking for Bella Swan" he stuttered.

My eyes widened in surprise. Me? Why was he looking for me? "That's me" I said.

He walked to my desk briskly and placed a single red rose on it. Attached was a small piece of paper. I was aware of everyone's eyes on me as I gently picked up the rose and held it to my nose allowing the sweet scent to envelop my senses. I turned over the piece of paper and there, scrolled in a familiar hand was a note.

_Red rose meaning beauty, courage, respect, sincerity, passion, loveliness, unconscious beauty. All of these things are true about my beautiful rose. My Bella rose. I have the utmost respect for you. Your unconscious beauty stuns me every time I see your face. I have so much to explain and so much to make up for. Please allow me the chance to do that._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

Mine. He still thinks he's mine. I didn't know what to think or what to say. Such a small gesture had such a great effect on me. It made my heart swell with hope and joy. He still cared, that was evident. The ball was in my court. It was up to me whether or not I wanted to fix things. And boy was he making it hard to even think about saying no.

* * *

I met up with Alice after class and we wandered across campus together. The sky had eventually cleared up and now the sun was out in full force. I closed my face and turned my face up to the sun feeling its warm glow on my face.

Alice had been chatting my ear off about graduation and how it was so close but I didn't mind. I felt like I had missed her and it was good to see that she was still herself.

"Alice can I say something?" I cut her off.

She stopped talking abruptly "Sure, go ahead."

"Alice I just wanted to let you know how much it means to me that you were there for me when I needed it most. I never really had a lot of close girl friends back home and I'm just so happy I found you. You were really there for me and I can't thank you enough for all that you've done and helped me with this year. I'm really glad we're friends."

Alice's eyes glistened with tears and she bombarded me with a hug "Oh Bella I'm so happy we're friends too! I'm glad I could help because I really care about you. I'm so happy you have found you too."

I hugged her back tightly. She pulled away and smiled at me "As much fun as this has been I have a ton of homework so I have to head back to our room" I groaned.

She nodded "Yeah me too, I'll come with you."

We happily chatted as we walked back to our room. As the elevator doors opened Alice told me something that made me laugh. It felt good to laugh, and smile again. I stuck my key in the door and slowly opened it as I turned to Alice and said "You know what's really funny about-"I stopped talking as I noticed her expression. Her eyes widened and her mouth popped open in surprise.

I turned my head around to my room and gasped.

The entire room was covered in lilies. Small lilies, tall lilies, lilies in vases, lilies in pots, all different colours they were everywhere. I stumbled into my room. "Oh my god" I whispered.

I noticed a bright yellow card at the center of the flower explosion and moved towards it as Alice inspected more of the flowers. I had already told her what had happened in English and she had grinned widely.

I picked up the card to see the same familiar handwriting and my heart leapt in my chest.

_Favourite flowers for my favourite girl who 'petaled' into my heart_

_Still Yours,_

_Edward _

I chuckled at his pun and sank down on my bed clutching the card in my hand. He had remembered. He had remembered my favourite flowers which I must have told him months ago. And these flowers must have cost a fortune. I couldn't believe that Edward had gone to such lengths just to get me to talk to him. "They're from Edward" I said to a dumbstruck Alice.

She sat down next to me still in awe "Wow, he's outdone himself this time". I nodded dumbly.

She smiled and laughed "I didn't think my brother had a romantic side to him, but I have to say, I'm impressed. This is amazing"

Again, I nodded, a million thoughts whirling through my head. Edward's actions had me speechless. I couldn't deny that my heart fluttered in my chest when I thought of him and his strong attempts to win back my affection.

"So...." Alice trailed off "Are you going to talk to him?"

"How can I not?" I smiled.

It turns out that resisting the charm of Edward Cullen is a lot easier said than done.

**Ah ha! Wow long chapter. I think this is my longest yet! Anyway I love this chapter just because it was a lot of fun to write. There is one more chapter and then the epilogue and then the story is finished! We're almost at the end folks! Anyway, I would love it if you reviewed because I would really like to know what you think! Thank you for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	22. Second Chance

**I know I'm a horrible person and I'm so so so so sorry! School is so stressful. Grade 11 is not easy my friends, it's a lot of work. Mix that with dance 3 times a week and the stress of trying to find a job and you've got yourself my hectic life. Anyway, I hope this early Christmas present makes up for my absence! Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter and thanks so much for your patience! After looking at the story stats I've realized that almost all the people who have this story on alert have it on their favourites as well which is amazing thank you so much! Anyway, this chapter is called Second Chance by Shinedown. Great song, kind of gives the chapter away but we all knew it was coming :) This is the second last chapter so we're almost done but ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Chapter 22: Second Chance**

**APOV (Alice's point of view)**

I was walking back to my room after a long day of classes. I smiled to myself as I thought of the previous couple of days. They had been rough on Bella, but she was strong, and what Edward had done for her was really sweet.

I always though Jasper was romantic, but Edward comes in a close second. My heart swelled with pride for my brother. He had really hurt Bella, but obviously he cared for her a lot.

I had known Edward and lived with him for 17 years, and I had never seen him act like the way he did when he was around Bella. She was truly a sweet girl and I really hoped we could stay friends for a long time.

I was so wrapped up in my own little world that I didn't even notice Edward standing beside me calling my name and waving his hand in front of my face. "Alice, hello? Alice! Hey Alice!"

I shook my head slightly "Huh? Oh sorry Edward I didn't see you there, I was...thinking." He grinned "There's a scary thought, should I run away now?" he questioned

I smacked his arm "Hey, you're in no position to make fun of anyone mister. What the hell is your problem? Breaking up with Bella? Are you insane? She's the best thing that ever happened to you!"

"I know Alice." He said quietly. I ignored him.

"You really hurt her Edward. She was broken. And after everything that happened to her I can't believe you had the nerve to do that to her. I thought you cared about her Edward."

"Alice I do more than anything! That's why I need your help" He pleaded.

"My help? Why should I help you?" I sniffed.

"Please Alice, you have to believe me, I wasn't in my right state of mind that night. Something was off. I don't even remember saying half the stuff that Bella claims I said to her. I feel awful. I just want her back. I can't sleep knowing that I've hurt her so badly. And the way she looks at me, Alice it kills me. It's so tortured, and I can't even bare it. There's so much pain behind her eyes and I caused it. And the worst part is I'm trying to apologize so much but it feels like I can't fix it, and it's killing me Alice. I need your help; I need her to hear me out. Because I don't know what to do without her. She's everything to me Alice."

Tears glistened in my eyes as I saw the anguish behind his gaze and I knew he wasn't lying. I leaped into his arms and hugged him fiercely and he hugged me back.

"Please Ali, you have to help me get her back." He said, his voice thick. I nodded my head quickly and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Of course. How can I not help you? You may be my brother but I want you to be happy Edward. And even if Bella doesn't realize it, I can tell you're what makes her happy too."

He smiled widely "Thank you Ali."

I nodded "Just tell me what to do."

* * *

**BPOV**

I sighed in relief as I sank down on my bed. I pulled off my shoes and socks and leaned against my pillows gazing out the window.

The weekend, I loved it. I yearned for it all week and now it was finally here. I could relax and not be badgered by memories of Edward everywhere I looked. Since what had happened with Lauren, I had been completely focused on school. I didn't really talk to anyone except for Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett.

I eyed the remaining vases of lilies still littered throughout the room. I had contemplated talking to Edward several times throughout the week but he always seemed preoccupied and I didn't want to bother him.

It also didn't help that I couldn't possibly think of anything to say. There were so many things that I wanted to say, but I wasn't sure if I could express anger, grief, happiness, and shock in a sentence or even several.

The thought was just too overwhelming, so I had kept my distance and that was enough for now. It would not last long though, that I was sure of. My heart longed for Edward, and it was only a matter of time before I was pulled to him again as I had been in the beginning.

As I pondered these thoughts, the door to my room suddenly burst open making me yelp in surprise. Alice and Rosalie walked in with determined looks on their faces. "Alright Bella lets go. Put your shoes on" Rose said.

I shook my head "What? No, I don't want to go anywhere I just want to stay here tonight."

Alice shook her head "Not an option. Either you come with us willingly or we make Emmett carry you."

"I thought you guys were kidding" I huffed. "Emmett I swear to god if you fart I will key your car."

* * *

"Sorry Bells, just ignore the bean burrito I had for lunch" Emmett said, a smile in his voice.

"I hate you all" I stated.

Alice and Rosalie laughed "Bella have you not known us long enough to know that we don't kid when it comes to serious matter such as this. And trust us, this is for your own good."

"Well how will I know if you won't even tell me where we're going or why I'm going there!" I whined.

"Come on Bella, don't you trust us?" Emmett questioned innocently.

I glared at the ground as it was all I could see at the moment "You two" I pointed at Rosalie and Alice "Occasionally. You on the other hand" I pointed at Emmett "Hell no."

They all laughed. "Are we there yet?" I huffed.

"As a matter of fact we are." Alice said.

Next thing I know I was being plopped down in chair in front of a mirror. "You guys went through all that trouble just to bring me to Rose's room"

"Just trust us" Rosalie said as she put her hands on my shoulders. "Alright Alice, let's get started we've got a lot of work to do."

The next little while Alice and Rosalie spent working on my hair, make-up and other various beauty treatments. I was being beautified again, I realized that much, but I had absolutely no idea why.

A little while later, they stepped back and looked at my reflection approvingly in the mirror. "Thanks guys, you did a great job, but I have absolutely no idea why I look like this or why you're doing this!"

"Patience Bella" Alice grinned "All will be revealed soon."

"Okay time to get dressed" Rosalie said

I swallowed nervously. Dressed? What had I gotten myself into? I heard a garment bag zipper descend to my right and I looked over, scared of what I would find.

Alice pulled the dress out of the bag. I couldn't help myself, my eyes widened, it was gorgeous. "Wow Alice, it's gorgeous." I sighed.

She grinned "I'm happy you like it. Alright, let's put it on!"

After I had put it on, with help from Alice and Rosalie, I turned around to face the mirror and I couldn't help but to smile. I looked beautiful.

The dress Alice had chosen was gorgeous. It was white, strapless with a sweetheart neckline and the bust was embellished with rhinestones, sequins, and beads. It had an empire waist with ruching below the bust and an A-line shape. It was floor length with a slit up the front with a train behind it. Alice had paired it with a pair of silver heels and silver jewellery.

"Bella, you look so beautiful" Rosalie said. I felt my eyes well up and I rushed to hug her.

"Don't make her cry you'll ruin her make-up!" Alice said with tears of her own in her eyes. I hugged her fiercely.

"I'm so lucky to have friends like you guys who will do things like this for me. I can never thank you enough for the things that you've done for me and I'm so happy we're friends"

"Aw Bella!" We all rushed to hug each other.

At this point in time, I had already assumed that whatever this was, it had to do with Edward. And even though I was wary of my feelings, I was eager to see what the rest of the night would bring.

"Okay let's do this" I said.

* * *

I was being shuffled along as I could not see anything because there were currently two hands covering my eyes.

The hands quickly disappeared and someone whispered "Good luck" in my ear, and then they were gone.

I slowly opened my eyes and I gasped at the sight before me.

Edward stood in the middle of a beautifully decorated ballroom holding a single red rose. He was dressed handsomely in a black tux with a black tie. He looked as gorgeous as ever, his hair still as dishevelled. I brought my hands to my mouth in shock.

He slowly walked towards me, his eyes wide with wonder. "Bella" he breathed "Words cannot describe how stunning you look right now."

I smiled "Thank you. Did you do all of this?" I gestured to the room around us. Over his shoulder, I saw a table set for two, lit by a few candles.

"With the help of Alice, yes." He said, handing me the rose.

"That's really sweet Edward." I smiled a small smile.

"Would you like to have dinner with me Bella?" he said, taking my hand. I nodded my head and he led me over to the table.

The plates were fine china, and the silverware was true silver. Edward pulled out my chair for me and I sat down. I sipped my water as he sat down across from me. "Edward, you didn't have to do all this." I said.

He shook his head "Yes I did."

"No you didn't! Not just this but the flowers and wearing all brown and the rose in class it's just..." I trailed off.

He took my head on the table "Bella, please don't you see? I feel horrible. Nothing I've ever felt could compare to how bad I felt after you walked out of my life that night. I was broken Bella. I may not have realized it right at that moment but it killed me to see the way you looked at me after I had hurt you so badly. And please you have to believe me when I say that I didn't mean the things I said to you that night. I just...I just remember talking to Lauren and she handed me that drink..." he stopped, his eyes flashing with anger.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It just makes me so angry" he slammed his fist down on the table and rattle made me jump. "I'm sorry" he muttered and stood up.

He sighed and walked away with his back to me. He ran a hand over his face and I watched him, waiting.

I stood up to and walked towards him. I put my hand on his arm lightly and turned him to face me. "Hey, you can tell me anything, remember?" I said softly.

"It's just, Alice did some digging. I'm not particularly proud of her methods but Bella she found drugs in Lauren's purse. Roofies Bella."

My mouth dropped open in shock. I could not believe what I was hearing "What?! Are you kidding me? She drugged you? Oh my god Edward we have to do something!"

Edward rubbed his hands soothingly up and down my arms "Hey, don't worry about it Alice is taking care of it okay?" I nodded.

I hugged him "Oh Edward I'm so sorry! I can't believe she did that to you, but why would that make you say the things you said to me. I don't understand."

"That part was me. Lauren had said some things to me that she planted in my head. My insecurities got the best of me. She said things about you and Jacob Black and then she were gone to see your mom and I just... I don't know what I was thinking."

"And you believed her?" I shook my head "I thought our relationship was stronger than that Edward. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course Bella, more than anything but I was hurting when you left. I just couldn't bear the thought of you being with someone else and as soon as she said those things, it just added fuel to the fire. I'm so sorry for not trusting you, that was stupid of me. Can you please forgive me? I really care about you deeply Bella."

Tears shone in my eyes "You really hurt me Edward. I never thought I would hear you say things like that to me."

His gaze was tortured, and I felt my resolve crumbling. "I know Bella, and it kills me. It's a decision that I'm going to have to live with but it's something that I regret doing every second of every day. You know I never meant to hurt you right Bella? You mean so much more to me than just another conquest. Please, forgive me."

I nodded my head "Yes, okay I forgive you."

He blinked "You do?"

"Yes, despite my better judgement, but I just can't seem to stay away from you" I smiled "I guess I'm just a masochist."

He grinned "Well I don't think I've ever been happier to see you make a bad decision." With that he leaned in and his lips met mine once again.

I put my hand on the nape of his neck and tangled it in his hair. This is where I belonged. Back in Edward's arms. And I knew then, that he would not hurt me like this, he would be with me and we would be happy. We'd been through a lot together and that meant something to me.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine "I love you Bella Swan." He whispered.

My heart swelled with joy as I heard the words that came out of his mouth. "Really?" I asked.

He chuckled "Oh yes, I'm in way over my head, but that's okay, I kind of like it." And with that, Edward Cullen's guard was finally broken down, and I saw his true persona, and I loved it.

I grinned "I love you too Edward Cullen".

He grinned a wide smile showing all his teeth and leaned in once more.

I never thought when I started here in September that I would be one to fall in love with Edward Cullen, but hey what can I say? I'm a sucker for green eyes.

**Okay so I totally loved writing that chapter I think it was adorable. I did actually tear up at one point, sounds kind of corny but there's a lot of emotion in this chapter and I kind of channelled my own feelings. Anyway what did you think? Please let me know and REVIEW! I would appreciate it a lot :) Epilogue is up next. Until next time! Happy Holidays!**


	23. Epilogue: Pages

**Okay so here it is! The final chapter aka the Epilogue of A New Heart to Break! I will do my long authors note at the bottom :) Thanks so much for your reviews from the last chapter! I really appreciate it! This chapter is after my favourite song Pages by There for Tomorrow. It's well worth a listen. ENJOY for the last time :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight**

**Epilogue: Pages**

BPOV

I huffed again and fiddled with my hair which had chosen today of all days not to cooperate.

The little tassel fell into my face again and I flicked it with annoyance. "Who came up with this stupid tradition anyway?" I asked for what was probably the hundredth time.

"Oh cheer up Bella" Alice grinned adjusting her own cap "It's all in good fun! Plus what would graduation be without the caps and gowns?"

Graduation. It's something you wait for your entire life and then when it finally comes you realize how fast the time went. I wanted to push the pause button on this moment. As much as I was looking forward to going to university, I knew things would never be the same.

"Yeah Bella, if not for the caps we can't all throw them up in the air with glee at the end of the ceremony" Emmett grinned.

"Oh please" scoffed Rosalie "Like that would stop you. You'd find an excuse to throw something!"

Emmett snickered "Oh baby, you know me so well!" and leaned toward her face.

"You know, when I pictured my graduation it never included puking at the sight of two of my best friends practically consuming each other's faces right in front of me" Edward said as he walked over and put his arm around my waist.

I smiled up at him and he grinned down at me, hugging me to his side. He looked adorable in his graduation cap and gown that matched my own. His bronze hair glinted in the sunlight as grimaced as Emmett and Rosalie's public display of affection.

Ever since we had gotten back together a couple months ago things had been great. The group of us had started hanging out again to take advantage of the time we had left together before we all went our separate ways.

"Please Eddie, you're going to be pre-med at Yale so you should know by now that that's not physically possible!" Emmett said as he came up for air.

"Well I'll be far better off than you mister recreation and leisure studies major!" Edward taunted.

Emmett shrugged "Hey what can I say? Rec and leisure are already predetermined concepts in my body. Plus, I get to be with my girl so I'm sure as hell happy" he grinned.

"I'm sure while Rosalie is working on cars you'll be learning about the art of being lazy" Jasper said smiling as he too joined the group sharing a small hello with Alice.

"Excuse me" Emmett huffed "Recreation and leisure studies is a well respected field that spawns many popular and well paying jobs!"

"Sure, if you want to be a park ranger. Make sure you catch Yogi Bear and Boo Boo alright Em?" Edward teased.

Alice groaned "Can we please not talk about what is happening in the fall and just focus on today! It's our last day together so we're not going to spend it fighting!"

"Come on Alice, you should know we're just teasing by now!" Edward said.

"Could all students please take your positions to enter the ceremony remembering you're supposed to be in alphabetical order! That means you Mr. Jones!" a teacher bellowed into a bullhorn.

As far as I could tell, family and friends of all the graduates had already proceeded into the ballroom and were waiting for us to enter. I hadn't gotten a chance to see my parents beforehand so I was eager to see them right after.

"Hey" Edward said quietly, his green eyes sparkling. "You ready for this?"

"I have absolutely no idea" I muttered. "You?"

"As long as I have you I'm fine with whatever happens." He said.

I smacked his chest lightly "Edward Cullen you're such a cheese ball."

"Did you seriously just call me a cheese ball? How old are you? Six?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed "My point exactly" he said.

I laughed "Well excuse me. At least I'm not getting all sappy and teary eyed, then you'd really have no idea what to do."

He shook his head and laughed again "Touché Swan, you make a good point."

The teacher made a second call for people to get into the order. Since Edward was a C and I was an S, we were nowhere near each other in line. "Guess that's your cue Cullen" I sighed.

He pulled me to his chest once more and kissed me sweetly on the lips. "Guess so" he said. He squeezed my hand "I'll see you after the ceremony?"

I nodded "Of course, you have to meet Renee and Charlie" I reminded him.

"Oh right that..." he muttered. I laughed "Edward you'll be fine, now go before you get us in trouble" I grinned.

He quickly kissed me on the lips again and turned to leave "Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I replied. He grinned and ran off to the front of the line.

* * *

I bounced my leg in anticipation as I waited for Dean Franklin to finish delivering diplomas to the R's and begin with the S's.

The ceremony so far had been really great. The valedictorian speech was delivered brilliantly by Alice who had found a way to infuse her spunk into words and throw it at the audience. I was so proud of her and I cheered extra loudly when she had received her diploma.

I had seen what I assumed to be Edward and Alice's parents, Carlisle and Esme, standing proudly as their son and daughter shook hands with Dean Franklin an received their diplomas. Esme, with tears streaming down her face, had been taking picture after picture and I couldn't help but smile and laugh as I knew my own mother would be looking much the same.

I clapped and cheered proudly as Edward received his diploma. He had made eye contact with me as he went down the stairs on the other side of the stage as I blew him a kiss and he grinned widely.

And now, it was almost my turn and I couldn't believe it. I had made it from shy, awkward new girl to social pariah to feeling relatively normal while still dating the hottest guy on campus.

We had found out soon after Edward and I had gotten back together that Lauren was not allowed to graduate and was put on academic suspension with grounds for expulsion after the Dean found out what she had done to Edward. I couldn't help but think of karma when it came to Lauren's situation, even though I wasn't really one to believe in it.

"Smith, Jeremy" I heard Dean Franklin call. I sucked in a deep breath knowing as I inched closer to the stage that it would soon be my turn to officially graduate high school.

It had been the most unbelievably hard, trying, unique, amazing, and memorable experience of life and I would never forget it for as long as I lived. They say the friends you meet in college and university will be your friends for life. Obviously those people had never been friends with Alice; otherwise they would have known that we, along with Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie, were going to be friends for a very long time.

"Srith, Elizabeth" I sighed as I saw the last person in front of me go up and get her diploma.

As for Edward, who knew what would happen? I knew that we loved each other very much but as of right now I was uncertain about our future together. I knew that we could work through problems and talk to each other. I grinned as I thought about how we would be going to the same school, Yale University, purely by coincidence, this fall and about how I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Swan, Isabella" I finally heard my name being called and I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to the Dean and his outstretched hand.

I firmly shook it and grasped my ticket out of high school in my free hand. "Congratulations Bella" the Dean smiled "Good work." I nodded my thanks and turned my gaze to the audience.

I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and most of all Edward going crazy from their seats in the audience and I grinned at them. I saw near the center of the crowd, just as I expected, my mother Renee jumping up and down holding a camera with tears streaming down her face. I blew her a kiss as she clapped for me.

Miraculously, I managed to make it down the stairs without falling flat on my face, which was quite unlike me.

My face slightly burned with embarrassment from the attention as I finally made it to my seat and waited out the rest of the ceremony.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the graduating class of 2009!"

And with a final great cheer, me and my graduating class threw our caps in the air and said goodbye to high school.

I laughed as graduation caps rained down from the sky when suddenly I was being picked up whirled around. "Edward!" I giggled.

He set me down on my feet and grinned down at me, his green eyes twinkling with happiness. "Congratulations Bella, you have officially graduated high school!" he said.

"Ah! I know! We made it! Who would have thought?" I said back "Now are you going to kiss me or what?"

He laughed "Don't have to tell me twice" and leaned down and kissed me slowly and sweetly.

When we broke away, I leaned my head against his chest. "What're we going to do now Edward?"

"Well there's meeting my parents, meeting your parents, the luncheon, and of course all the after parties and then tomorrow we have to move out."

"You know that's not what I meant" I said, looking him in the eye.

His gaze softened and he rubbed his hands soothingly up and down my arms. "Hey its okay" he said softly "Just because it's the end of high school doesn't mean it's the end of us Bella. We're going to be together because, I don't know about you, but it's going to take a hell of a lot more than high school ending to pull me away from you!"

I nodded "I just don't want things to be different between us."

He sighed and took a deep breath "Unfortunately things will be different between us Bella because we can't stay in high school forever but it's not going to change who we are. Just because we as individuals are going to vary doesn't mean the way we feel about each other is going to change okay? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course" I said "I guess I was just feeling a little paranoid. I mean, how am I supposed to keep my hot boyfriend away from all those college girls" I poked his chest.

He feigned shock "And here I was thinking it was going to be me beating guys away with a bat from my super hot girlfriend!"

We both laughed "Okay so what do you say to meeting my parents?" he questioned.

I smiled "Sure. Lead the way!"

He grasped my hand and I knew then that things would be okay. Even though every relationship has its ups and downs, I knew the love Edward and I had for each other was lasting. Any doubts I had before disappeared, because I loved him and he loved me and that's all that mattered.

Edward led me up to the couple I had seen standing proudly in the audience cheering their children on. The blonde man, Carlisle, who looked surprisingly young for his age, and his beautiful wife Esme stood smiling at me and Edward.

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend Bella." Edward smiled at me encouragingly.

"It's so nice to meet you both" I grinned.

Esme smiled at me "The pleasure is all ours Bella. We've heard so much about you..."

**~THE END~**

**Alright so there you have it! Thank you so much to all my loyal readers for sticking with me this whole long, awesome journey! What did you think? Leave me a review! Thanks for everything; you've made this whole experience so worthwhile. I hope you liked the story, I tried my best and I hope it satisfied you :) There's not much more that I can say other than thank you for reading!**

**ametz.**


End file.
